The Arrangement
by Bamboo19
Summary: Sick of living in the shadow of her twin sister Piper, Patricia decides that when her parents spring a surprise visit that she needs a disastraction. Its only when she sets her eyes on a young American man, does she realise that she has found the perfect distraction for her parents. How will Patricia feel after the week is up? Will she fall this young American?
1. Chapter 1- The Propostion

"_Mom and Dad are coming to stay"_ the seven word any person dreads. Me being no exception that is; when you live with the perfect sister who has the perfect life. My twin sister Piper is beyond perfect: having the perfect fiancée, the perfect job and by far the most perfect appearance which would have any man swooning over her. Whereas I'm a twenty-three year old, with no particular job prospects, my longest relationship has been with my goldfish and I'm living with my sister and her fiancée. Like I said any child would dread hearing those seven words because it would just confirm how far from perfect my life really is.

"_Please try and get on with them this time."_ Piper muttered whilst fluttering her eyelashes. It is as if she has forgotten what happen last time they visited. It was a disaster that I would rather not relive ever but my sweet innocent sister will never let me forget. _"It won't be like last time, no-one in their right mind would want to relive that horror Piper."_ Replying forcefully, reassuring myself at the same time. _"I'm glad we have an understanding Patty, they arrive tomorrow; Alfie assured me he would pick them up from the airport and they will be staying for a week. Mom said they can't wait to see you and Dad said they have a surprise for you when you arrive."_ I wonder what the hell my parents could have that could be so surprising. I have no time to dwell on this revelation as I have to get to work, so I excuse myself from this incredibly awkward conversation and set off to the most boring shift I will ever have do.

Work was slow as ever and by the time I made it home, Alfie-_my sister's fiancée_-was eagerly preparing today's meal. Or what I was going to remember as my last super, I never have been a very religious person but they say it's never too late to start. I wonder into the kitchen and it gets me thinking, what I can do to prove to my parents that my life is not one big shambles, that's when it hits me. If I got a new boyfriend, their attention would be lifted from me and onto someone else. _"Alfie, can I ask you something?"_ my questioning, giving Alfie a reason to raise an eyebrow at me surreptitiously. _"Of course Patricia, you can ask me anything."_ I can see Alfie relaxing into the conversion. _"Do you"_ I started again, _"Do you know anyone who would be interested, you know in going out with me?"_ my request was met to a fit of laughter and I suddenly realised how silly that question was. _"Patty, you know I love you but you see others, well others see you as an ice queen you know someone who shouldn't be messed with."_ I couldn't believe that Alfie was so unwilling to help. _"Just forget I asked Alfie."_ It was at the moment my goddess of a sister decided to walk in on us and asked _"What's going on here then?"_ To which Alfie replied _"It's nothing, Patricia was just telling me about a rude customer at work, weren't you Patty?"_ I sighed, letting out my relief as Alfie hadn't exposed the most embarrassing thing that I have partaken in, as I turned to look at Piper and simply mumbled _"Yeah."_ I took on last look around the room and then descended towards the lounge, replaying this incident over and over in my head.

The rest of the night went quickly, and before I knew it nightfall had prevailed, which could only mean one thing that my parents would be here in less than twelve hours. Sunrise dawn on us, much faster than I hope and Alfie had already left by the time I headed downstairs to grab breakfast. As if the day couldn't get any worse, Piper had planned on telling mom and dad about her engagement today. Why does everything in my life, not work out while Piper has the whole world in her favour. I tried my hardest to avoid Piper and her endless questioning but that difficult when you live in the same house as her. _"So Mom and Dad will need a room to stay in, whilst they stay so I figured they could stay in yours and you could take the sofa bed," _Great that all I need, _"Oh and Patty, you'll have to be present at dinner tonight, because Alfie and I are going to tell them then."_ Sarcasm laced in her voice.

"_Oh I wouldn't dream of missing it for the world Sis"_ coming out more forceful that I wanted it too. _"Alfie told me!"_ Piper murmured barely audible over the washing machine, she must of put on.

"_Told you what?"_ trying to play it cool, but I knew exactly what Piper was getting at. How could Alfie do that?

"_About the guy at work, you know the bad customer"_ I couldn't believe how oblivious she was, but I'm not complaining, Alfie hadn't given away my biggest secret. It was at that moment that the key was turning in the lock and my parents were about to arrive.

"_Patricia, Piper,"_ Mom and Dad called out in unison, whilst pulling us both into a tight embrace.

It was in this moment there was a knock at the door and I pulled out if father's embrace, examining everyone in the room. Everyone was here, so I wasn't sure who could be knocking, so I took myself to the door, knowing everyone's eyes were burning holes in the back of head. Slowly I opened the door and stood before me was a young blonde haired man no taller than 5 ft 10. Some may say attractive and had rippling muscles which were obvious through his tight navy blue shirt. I dared myself to look him up and down, this could be it- just the distraction I need. It was then when I chanced it and looked directly into his line of view, to which I noticed that he had the most gorgeous sea blue eyes. Then plaguing myself with a dangerous idea, I decided to chance it, so I pulled the lad by his arm out of my parents line of vision and blurted _"I have a proposition for you!"_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Agreement

Chapter two -

"Get off me you crazy BITCH!" the young lad face filled with anger. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. I dared myself to look him in the eyes. His face was full of fury but I couldn't help but notice the intrigue in his sea blue eyes. He looked confused, like he was judging my next move but he wasn't sure what it would be. I knew I had to do something, anything to stop his intent gaze on me, but my mouth had gone dry and I was unable to form the words. So, I took a deep breath and whispered, "I need your help, please. Look all I need you to do is pretend to be my boyfriend for one week" the desperation of my voice becoming seemingly obvious.

"Are you off your head, love." The young lad's voice beginning to rise, above his normal irritating American drawl, which would almost certain raise suspicion in the house. I stared into his eyes, I need his help, but I seemed to be losing him. I needed to think of something, anything to keep his interest, "Please, I'll pay you £500 for the week?"

"I'll need more than that to put up with you for a whole week!" His voice forceful but then I saw him straighten up and look at me intently. He seemed to be looking for something. He could clearly see my desperation and so decided to see how far he could push it.

I wasn't going to give in to his unspoken threats, but I knew I still needed him "Well you're not exactly Ryan Reynolds either, but if you want more, then £1000 for the week, my final offer."

"I think you'll find you need me, love! It's still not enough anyway, well then I guess I'll be seeing you" the lad took one last look at me, then turned on his heal to walk away. It was in that moment that I realised how much I needed his help, I could hardly walk into my house now after this display. So I shouted after him, "Wait, fine you can have whatever you want, please just help me?"

"Alright, we have a deal, I'm going to be the best boyfriend that you have ever had!" As he turned toward my front door I stared at him wondering why he was willing to help me. I wasn't sure what I had just agreed to but I was sure that his untoward kindness would need repaying at some point. But that was something to worry about another, right now I had to explain why a strange man had just walked into my house.

As I predicted all eyes were fixed on the man who had just walked in and it was in that moment that I realised I knew nothing about this boy: his name, what his job was, what he was even doing at my house in the first place. SHIT! All eyes turned from the mysterious blonde and were now transfixed on me now. How was I going to explain this! The room was silent, so quiet that you could cut the tension with a knife. My mouth had gone dry again and I was unable to form any words. As the silent flew flat my mom was the first to break it "Well Patricia aren't you going to introduce this young man to us?"

"Yeah of course this is my boyfriend…." Unable to finish the sentence I looked to the lad stood next to me who seemed to be revelling in the fact I couldn't get the words out. He stared at for what felt like forever, I was unable to move with feeling the warmth of his glare. It must have been in that moment that he decided to take pity on me as he lifted his hand to shake my father's and said "Eddie Miller, pleased to meet you both, I'm sorry I just showed up like this Patricia never told me you were coming."

It was sister who was next to speak, "Well she never mentioned you either, Eddie. Patricia how could you not tell me, I'm supposed to be your sister." I had never seen her so upset; I guess making up fake boyfriends has other repercussions. Piper shook her head as if she was angry at me, well I never thought about how she feel like when I struck up the deal, I just assumed she be happy for me. I guess I was wrong. So I had to convince her that it wasn't something I was keeping from her "Well, this is fairly new."

Alfie seemed to notice the new growing tension between Piper and I, that's when he suggested we move the party from the hallway into the lounge. It had felt like, we had been in the hallway for hours when in reality we had been merely five minutes. I watched as the house guests dispersed into the lounge area, and realised I knew nothing about Eddie Miller or whatever his name was so I grabbed him by arm pulling him a side to talk. If he was going to play house with me, I felt it was better to know a little more about each, for starters what he was doing at my house in the first place.

"Tell me Eddie, what were you doing at my front door?"

"Well I heard a crazy girl was in need of a boyfriend, to prove to her parents she wasn't a total incompetent!" He was doing it again, trying be cocky; almost like he was threatening me and I knew soon I was going to end up regretting this deal.

"No look I'm being serious, what were you here for?" My questioning making me look like his nagging mother. I looked up examine his face, it was like you could see the cogs turning in his head, whirring around, he was trying to find a way to formulate an answer. He turned his head slightly looked me directly in the eyes and said," I was here to see Alfie; I needed him to sign off on a delivery!" Oh great I had just agreed to date a delivery boy, what had I done! There is no way this delivery boy is going to impress my parents. I couldn't find a lawyer or a doctor; nope I ended with a delivery boy.

It was at that moment, Piper decided to make reappearance; she fluttered through the door asking whether Eddie would be staying for dinner, and he simply replied that he would. Piper left moments later, she was still angry at me for not mentioning it but I couldn't dwell on this. I needed to make Eddie the best boyfriend I ever had. I took long sigh and decided I could stop the enviable so Eddie and I decided it was time to face the music. Upon entering the room, the voices went dead, everyone's eyes stared at us as if we were a science experiment that went horribly wrong. Piper clung tightly to Alfie, shaking her head in disbelief while mom and Dad we sat together holding hand on the sofa. It was in that moment that Alfie was my saviour, jumping in, asking to speak to me alone in the kitchen. I simply nodded and followed him through.

* * *

The silence between us was infuriating. Alfie was like my brother, we got along, so this silence between us was awkward but I couldn't bring myself to the first to break it. He caught my eye line and decided to make the first move, "Do you mind telling why you're dating my delivery man?" there was a slight concern on Alfie face making me realise what a great guy he was. Piper was lucky Alfie had always been the caring sort.

"Urm… well you know it all happened so quickly" replying sarcastically, with a glint in my eyes.

"I know that, I believe you were hooked after one conversation. On a serious note, be careful, Okay?" I was taken aback by the genuine concern Alfie had for me, it was reassuring to know that at least someone had my back.

"I know what I'm doing Alfie, but thank you for looking out for me. How well do you know young weasel out there anyway?" My questioning only serving to reassure my curiosity.

"Well he my delivery boy, not my best friend. Look are you sure you know what you doing? And how the hell did you get him to agree to be your boyfriend?"

"I struck up a deal with him, he'd be my boyfriend and well I would pay him a significantly large sum of money for his hard work. How well do you think is at keeping up his end of the bargain?" Alfie eyes widen in front of me, I couldn't quite believe the look I was receiving; was he angry?, concerned?, disappointed?

"What are thinking, I have no idea how good he is at keeping his end of the bargain because I have never had to make a bloody deal with him before " The look Alfie was giving me before definitely disappointment. It was in that moment I realised Alfie could expose me, so I needed to know if I could rely on him.

"Look Alfie, I'm asking nicely will you play along or not?" I felt like I'd been begging everyone today, but if anyone would play along I knew it be Alfie, "Well will you?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Surprise

A/N: Two chapters in one day aren't you lot lucky. Just a quick shoutout to Cloudywithachanceofpeddie for the lovely reviews, they make my day. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 3-

Alfie is staring at me intently, gaze not faltering. I notice him take a long sign and he mummers the words _"Yeah"_ which are barely audible but there all I need to hear. I needed to show how much it means that he is not going to expose the one secret whichcould humiliate me for the rest of eternity. People who know me are aware that I'm not very good at expressing my feelings very well, but right now I have to let Alfie know how relieved I am. So I grab Alfie into a tight embrace and whisper the words _"Thank you"._ We pull apart seconds later and he tells me it's probably best to go and save my fake boyfriend from the grilling he is probably received from my parents and Piper. To which I agree and leave Alfie, preparing the dinner.

* * *

To my surprise when I get to the lounge, Piper, Mom and Dad are leisurely chatting away to each other, but there is no sign of Eddie. Where did he go? Has he given up already? Do they know about the deal? These questions are swimming around my head, clouding my judgement. It only when I hit the ground with a large thump do I realise that I haven't been paying attention to my surrounding. I managed to walk into coffee table and land face down on the carpet and all because Eddie Miller had walked away from our deal. It was at that moment Eddie decided to walk back in.

_"Patricia, what are you doing on the floor?"_ there was hint of genuine concern in his voice as his baby blues met with mine. He held his hand out to help me up which I accepted gladly. Although I was still aware that he had left, where did he go?

_"I could ask you a similar question, where have you been?"_ My questioning coming out rather forceful.

_"He went to the toilet Patty. What are you, his mother interrogating him every second!"_ Piper smiled at me like she delighted with herself, like she got one over me. She could be so pathetic when she wanted to be. It was my father who decided to defuse the tension that was forming again "_So Eddie, before you left to go to the toilet, you were going to explain how you and Patricia met!"_

"_Sir_" Sir what was he thinking starting with that, "_You see Sir, we met when Patricia was doing a shift at the cinema, she was glaring at the popcorn machine bored one afternoon. When I arrived I came in and I asked for a diet coke; but she wasn't paying any attention and tripped and spilt it down me. I was so angry but when I gazed into her eyes I knew I couldn't hold on to it anymore, so I asked her out. She was so surprised that I wasn't angry and felt extremely guilty for making me wet that she instantly said yes, but ever since that day we've been inseparable."_ How did Eddie know the story about the guy who I spilt a drink down, the only time when I had ever been sloppy at work. Unless he really was the guy, yeah he must have been, I remember now the guy had an American accent, how could I not remember that. That story was half true so I guess, the lies aren't so bad. For the first time today, I properly stared at the man in front of me, he was so…, well I couldn't put my finger on the word just yet.

* * *

Not long after, Alfie called everyone into the dining room, he had finish dinner and was ready for everyone to eat. This was the bit I was dreading the most. Everyone in close proximity to each other with no space to breathe; I could feel my throat beginning to close so I took my seat at the table and seized the largest gulp of water humanly possible.

"_So Eddie, how long have you a Patricia been dating?"_ Piper interest increasing, like she is testing me to see whether I will break at any second.

However Eddie was quick to respond, "_I say a month, tops_"

_"A MONTH!" _She was angry now, maybe even vengeful. She looked horrified by this revelation and it can't be helped, Eddie didn't know I was trying to make it look casual. Although I could hardly say an hour, that might be a little too casual.

Then I feel something on my knee, It a hand but it's not just anyone's hand its Eddie's. He being comforting, trying to tell me by feel to ignore my sister. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

"_Well Patty, you should have told you sister you were dating Eddie. He's a fine young gentleman."_ My mother's diabolical attempt to defuse the tension, by taking my perfect sister's side. I could see my father was far more apprehensive about this relationship and it was him who was next to put Eddie in the firing line "So Eddie, short for Edison right?"

Eddie responded merely above a whisper, _"Yeah that's right, Sir"_ Taking in a sip of water.

_"Well what are your intentions towards my daughter?"_ My father being rather to forward for my liking.

Eddie spluttered out his water and flustered _"My Intentions, sir?"_

_"Yes, your intentions in regard to my daughter"_

I knew at this point I had to intervene for Eddie's sake,_ "Dad please"_ fluttering my eyelashes, hoping that he would just stop the hounding. Not to my surprise the talk of the table change to the subject of Alfie and Piper's engagement which mother and father couldn't have been happier about. Alfie was a polite, well-manner chef who own a successful chain of businesses around the Chester area. He was funny and smart and had lots of money, so Mom and Dad thought he was catch. He was a catch, any lady would be lucky to be marrying Alfie. However, all this wedding talk was making me sick so I decided to change the subject and I remembered Piper had said yesterday Mom and Dad had a surprise for me.

_"Mom, Dad what's the big surprise that you have for me?"_

I watched as both Mom and Dad turned their heads towards me, staring me blankly in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reveal

AN: Just a quick shout out to Sevendevils7 for the lovely review and favourite, this chapter is for you hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4 -

Both my parents looked as if they had just seen a ghost. So I mummer it again, in case they didn't hear me the first time, _"Earth to Mom and Dad, what's the big surprise that you have for me."_ Everyone is now staring at me, like they're in on a private joke in which I'm not included.

"_Patty, I don't think our surprise will be of any use to you anymore!_" My mom using her firm voice; almost as if she is telling me not to push the subject. This is strange surely if they had brought me a present of some kind, they wouldn't just refuse to give it me. It had to be something else but what?

"_Please Mom, whatever it is, I can handle it_." I'm pleading with my mother now.

"_Well Patty, this was before we knew you were dating Eddie_." What kind of surprise was this? What did it have to do with Eddie? Unless they trying to play cupid and were going to set me up with some old boring fart again. The last person they tried to set me up with, was some history teacher at a boarding school, who was far more interest in the history of this silly cup, rather than me. It was total disaster and my parents told they had enough, kicking me out and that's how I ended up here, living with my sister.

"_Mom what are you going on about_." The desperation clearly oblivious to everyone present at the table.

"_It's just…, your old friend Fabian Rutter, well he broke up with that American girlfriend of his_." That was a name I never thought I would ever hear again. Mrs Fabian Rutter that had been a dream of mine; since I was a young girl. We knew each when were little, he lived round the corner and we often used to play together. He was my best friend and was the smartest boy in my year, qualified with straight A's; he went onto Oxbridge and became a doctor. Well he was my best friend, until he started dating his American girlfriend Nina, then we lost touch and haven't really spoken since.

_"Patricia, who's Fabian?"_ Eddie's voice breaking the silence. In the mist of daydream, I had completely forgotten about Eddie and the fact that he is pretending to be my boyfriend. God what I would do right now to get out of this mess.

"_Just an old friend, someone I used to know, it is nothing to worry about though_." Trying my best to sound reassuring, so I don't raise suspicion at the table.

"_Oh come on Patty, he was more than just an old friend. She practically stalked him Eddie. Was totally in love with him, didn't you once dress up like –_ "I interrupt my sister before she delves any further "_SHUT UP!_" The whole rooms silent after my outburst, this becoming quite a show

The whole room was completely stunned by my eruption; I felt it was best to excuse myself by clearing the plates. Eddie helped me and once all the plates had been loaded in the dishwasher, he took it upon himself to ask what had me so worked up.

"_Look Patricia, I know that we've only know each other like 4 hours, but what did this Fabian guy do to get you so worked?"_

"_He didn't do anything weasel_!" I was snapping again.

"_Well he seemed to have you wired…_"It was like Eddie didn't appreciate that I wanted to drop the matter.

"_I like him okay, I have since we were young…_" I felt myself dropping my guard that I was used to putting up in order to protect myself.

"_What happened, how come you never got…, you know…, together_"

"_It's complicated, but look let's just get through this week and then we can our separate ways_." I replied trying to be as polite as possible. I guess Eddie wasn't all bad, he seemed to genuinely care if I was okay. It was at that moment, that Piper popped head through the door, saying that Mom and Dad requested our presence in the lounge. This day was getting worst, being summoned to my parents beck and call was far from a delight.

* * *

They suggested that we all watch a movie together.

"_Come on, we were thinking something funny, what do you think?_" My mother and father calling out in unison.

"_I think it was time Eddie were heading home_." Interjecting on Eddie's behalf because I was pretty sure he would want to stay in this mad house for much longer.

"_Nonsense, he can stay here tonight_." Piper muttered, trying to make up for her earlier assault at the dinner table.

"_But_" I tried anything to make them listen, but Piper was being insistent and I was never going to win now because Piper always got her way "_Yeah you two can sleep down here on the sofa bed, whilst Mom and Dad take your room Patty._" The look in her eye was devilish and she already knew she had won this losing battle.

"_No we don't want to put you and Eddie out; you can stay in your bedroom whilst your father and I will sleep down here_." This had disaster written all over it, Eddie and I had only known each other for a few hours and now we were going to spend the evening together. I'm pretty sure you suppose to know people for much longer than that before suggesting they stay the night. I could hardly argue back so I simply nodded and agreed.

* * *

After 2 hours of Kevin James looking after a zoo full of animals, Eddie and I descended upstairs to my room. There was an awkward silence and no-one wanted to be the first to break it.

"_So, you okay to sleep on the floor…?_" Eddie raised his eyebrow at me like I was speaking to him in a foreign language. "_You think I'm going to sleep on the floor, when I'm your guest remember. No I'll take the bed and you can have the floor_." He was being forceful and before I knew Eddie was pushing me in the direction of the floor.

"_Well I'm not staying on the floor, so we just going to argue about this all night?_" I replied, determined to set the boundaries of this arrangement. But Eddie had that same determination and hit me with a low blow "_Well then if I don't get the bed I will just up and leave. Is that what you want?_"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Next Day

A/N: I'm not really very happy with this Chapter I feel it doesn't do much plot wise, it's a little wishy washy, but if i keep rewriting it, i will never post. On a more positive note thank you to everyone who keeps reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. I want to mention a few special shoutouts to Peddielover101, LilyD, TysonRoarPeddieRocks13, HoAMR, Sevendevils7 and cloudywithachanceofpeddie.

"_You know exactly what I want Eddie! If you want the bed then you can have it_." My sarcasm becoming ever more present. I turn on my heal and walk towards the door, it was in that moment that Eddie decided to pipe up "_Where are you going now?_" I turn and looked directly into Eddie's baby blues and study his reaction. He looked concerned. "_Well I was going to get a blanket, from the store cupboard…_" I was turning away reaching for the door handle again.

"_Wait Patricia, look you can have the bed_." At that moment I believed there was some decency to this man, but then he open his mouth and all affability was gone, "_Well we can share the bed…_"

"_Are you out of your mind? Share a bed, with you!_" I was shouting now this would surely raise more than a little suspicion throughout the house.

I could feel Eddie's hand touching the small of my back, like he was trying to reassure me. He then slowly moved his hand and placed his index finger under my chin, lifting my face so he could look me directly in my eyes, "_Would it really be so bad._" I guessed I was in no position to be arguing, Eddie was being reasonable "_Fine, we can share._"

"_Good and I trust you won't try and touch me during the night. I know how irresistible I am._" It was there again that hint of cockiness, this was a side to Eddie I was rapidly growing to dislike.

"_You're an arrogant arse, do you know that._" I made sure Eddie was looking directly into my eyes when I said that. I couldn't deny that Eddie was attractive but I wasn't going to let his ego know that. It was in that moment; Alfie popped his head round the door, to ask if we were okay and whether Eddie needed a change of clothes. To which Eddie agreed and Alfie left only to return moments later with some of his old tracksuit bottoms, and an alien t-shirt. A shirt which Eddie refused to wear, as he said it made him look mentally ill. It was not as if anyone could see him, but it was his choice whether he wore the shirt or not. I hesitate for a second, my eyes fixed on Eddie as he stripped down to his boxers, sliding the jogging bottoms over his perfectly formed arse. Eddie instantly noticed me staring "_See something you like…_" He really was full of himself, "_No_" my reply sharp, cold. I turn away from Eddie reaching for my own pyjamas; I however have to leave because I'm not as body confident as Eddie. I also believe in not showing a man I have known less than twelve hours, what really lies underneath all of my clothes. When I return, Eddie has made himself comfortable in my bed, splayed out, so I have no room to sleep myself. Is he trying to push all my buttons? Giving Eddie a quick nudge, I was able to make enough room to slip into the bed next to him. We both lay there in awkward silence until I gradually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning came, with the sun beaming through the curtains and heat radiating through my body, which was something I wasn't used to but then I remembered Eddie was sleeping in here with me. It was in that relaxed moment I felt some arms cling tighter around my waist. My eyes shot open; I was clung to Eddie in a snug embrace with my head nestled in the crock of my neck. He had his strong toned arms around me and he was pulling me as close as possible. I sat in this position for a moment before remembering the deal that I had made and I quickly broke away feeling the cold instantly. I left the room before Eddie could say anything, taking my towel and phone with me to the bathroom. I made a quick text before stepping in the coldest shower I had ever experience. I let the cold run down my body as I my mind drifted off with images of Eddie half naked figure. He was god like, muscular arms, toned abs and strikingly blue eyes, beautiful even, but my mind was not allowed to wonder like this, after a week he'd be gone from my life and this deal would be a blip in my whole existence. After a painfully cold shower, I went back to my room to find Eddie already dressed in yesterday clothes.

"_Look Patricia, I have to go I have work, but…_" Eddie was unable to finish his sentence; instead he reached out and grabbed my phone from my hand, both our hands touching slightly sending a rush of heat through my body. He was typing something into my phone, I watched as he concentrated at what he was doing on the screen. Then he looked up gave me a cheeky wink and handed back my phone. "_See you later, Patricia._" My mind had become hazy, I rushed through my contacts, looking at the E's but his name wasn't there. I was so sure he was typing something into my phone, so I went through my text messages instead, still nothing. So I scrolled one last time through my contacts, then i found it he had typed his name so thatn he was near the bottom of my contacts under the name **THE BEST BOYFRIEND YOU'LL EVER HAVE!** This seemed to be typical of Eddie, the cocky nature. I guess I will have to become accustomed to it. As i still have to put up with him for six more days.

* * *

I got dressed quickly and headed out before the rest of the household was up. I left the house and headed to the pub, where I agreed to meet some friends. It was Sunday and the pub always did a good fry up. Not to my surprise Mara, Joy and Amber were already here, sitting on the table closest to the food. I hurried over and joined them, my stomach doing flips; I wasn't really sure how to talk about this.

Joy was the first to break the silence "_So Patricia, you called us all here because…._"

"_Well, you see, I may have done something beyond stupid…_"

"_You always do stupid things, what is it this time?_" I had to admit Amber's dig hurt a little.

"_Amber_" At least I knew Mara had my best interests at heart.

"_Look, my parents are visiting for a week and well I didn't want them to think my lift was, well you know, a failure so I paid a guy to pretend to be my boyfriend._"

"_Patricia_" all three calling out in unison but it was Joy who was the first to ask questions "_Which guy?_"

"_Some American guy, Eddie Miller..._"

"_OMG Eddie Miller, you don't want to be getting involved with him!_" All three of them, looked at me in horror. What had I done?


	6. Chapter 6 - The Reason

A/N: I feel this again is a little wishy washy plot wise, but don't worry after this I have some twists and turns and plenty of surprises that no-one will guess. I would love to give a special shoutout to Cloudywithachanceofpeddie, HoAMR, XxAquaMangoXx and Unique me luv.

Chapter 6 -

I felt my face flush bright scarlet. "_What do you mean I need to be careful of Eddie Miller?_" It was Amber who next to broach the subject "_Look, Patricia we just hear silly rumours, that's all they are rumours._" Why won't she tell me what these rumours are, why am I the only who knows absolutely nothing. "_Please tell me what people say?_" I look at each of them "_Amber?_" "_Joy?_" "_Mara?_" All three of them turn to face each other, nod and look at me blankly, it's Joy who's next to speak "_Look, Patty we just think it's best for you to not get too involved with him. You understand._" Actually I'm far from understanding but I guess they aren't going to tell me now. Maybe if I can corner one on their own, then they spill. So I nod in agreement and decide it best to move on from the subject. But they are not quite finished yet as Mara is still determined to interrogate me some more "_So….does Piper know about this little deal?_" I shake my head, in response "_Alfie does though._" My voice sounding like a whimper. "_ALFIE, you told your sister fiancée._" Joy sounding flabbergasted by the revelation. "_Well yeah, I told Alfie because Eddie's a delivery boy for Alfie's restaurant._" All three of them nod in agreemeet, which at least means they understand why I told Alfie.

It's at that moment, my parents walk through the door. My mouth becomes dry and palms start to sweat. Their presence is making me nervous and I'm not even sure why. I had avoided them all morning so that I wouldn't have any more awkward conversations. They scan the room until they pinpoint me and then they hurry towards me, like they have something important to say. I'm unable to speak, my mouth open but no words can come out so Joy is the first to break the silence "_Peter, Julie, Patricia told us that you were visiting. How are you both?_" It was mom as usually who spoke for the both of them, "_We are great, Joy. How's your mother?_" The small talk was becoming increasingly frustrating, so I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and broached the subject on everyone's mind. "_Why are you even here?_" My voice rising slightly through the agitation of this impromptu meeting.

"_Patty, don't be like that, your father and I wanted to invite you and your boyfriend, Edward was it…_" I saw my father's eyes roll at the word boyfriend, he clearly wasn't a fan of Eddie, but this was only temporary and then once the week is up we will go our separate ways so he really had nothing to worry about, but he doesn't know that.

"_I think you mean Eddie, mom!_" My response coming out a little sharp.

"_That's it; well we wanted to invite you and Eddie to dinner tonight at Alfie's restaurant_."

"_Wont Alfie be working, so how are you going to swing it?_"

"_Alfred has already said he taking the night off. So you better be there!_" It was my mother who was becoming forceful now, she had already made the decision I would be there, but she hadn't made Eddie's mind up for him. So maybe, I could get him out of this shambles.

"_Okay mother, I'll be there but I can't promise Eddie will be there._" I couldn't be around him until I worked out exactly what these rumours were and whether they were true or not.

"_Well, I think we will be seeing you both later then._" Did she not hear anything I just said, well it looks like she won't be taking NO for an answer. So I simply nod and watch as my parents descend out of the pub. I take this opportunity to leave myself saying goodbye to Amber, Joy and Mara and promising to keep them posted on further details.

* * *

I left the pub and headed south in the direction of the park. A place I often visited when I need alone time, which right now was exactly what I needed. The park was virtually empty; a few small children playing on the swings, other than that the park had been deserted. It gave me time to wrap my head around everything said about Eddie. He seemed so genuine, what could have happened in the past? What happened with his ex? It was at that moment; Eddie was walking through the park, "_Patricia?_"

"_Eddie, urm, what you doing here?_" My voice flustered by his sudden appearance. I looked down to avoid his gaze, his beautiful blue eyes, because I knew if I looked everything that was said earlier would not matter anymore.

"_Well I was off to my next to my next delivery, is everything okay, you seem….jumpy_." Eddie was looking directly at me now; I could feel his gaze burning through the top of my head.

"_I'm fine, quit asking questions Miller._" I was more on edge then when he first arrived. He knew something was up and by the looks of things he was about to drop the matter.

"_You heard something about me, didn't you?_" How could he know, was I that obvious.

"_Well not really_" that was true, I hadn't officially heard anything, "_Look all I need to know is am I going to get messed about. Are you going to stick to this deal?_" I was desperate now, I needed to know, and I couldn't just have him embarrass me in front of my parents not now. It wasn't just that though, I could face being messed around again by a real or fake boyfriend.

"_Look, Patricia we have a deal okay. You can trust me._" I felt myself relax after that, for some reason it was all I needed to hear. Eddie sat beside me now on the park bench. We just sat in silence, but this time it wasn't awkward, it was comforting, it felt good. I knew I had to broach the subject of the meal at some point and after a few moments of good silence I braved it, my stomach was in knots. I said to myself do it, ask him "_Eddie, my parents have asked me if whether you would join us tonight for a meal at Alfie's restaurant tonight. If you cant make it, I understand you know I would be happy to make-_"Eddie placed his finger over my lips, that single touch making me powless to his every demand, he had me silencened "_Patricia I would be happy to come, it's part of the deal right._" Eddie got up off the bench about to walk away but I stopped him with my hand grabbing his arm, trying to feel his warmth radiating through my body "_Yeah it part of the deal, so I will see you later, 8ish?_" "_Of course, eight at Alfie's. See you Patricia_ " He left moments later and could help but smile to myself, like my life at this moment was good. Even if he was my fake boyfriend!

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly and it was time to head to Alfie's.I made an extra effort with my appearance; spending and extra ten minutes over my hair and make-up all because he was going to be there. I needed to get grip, I couldn't be falling for him, I barely knew him. After thirteen attempts to decide what to wear, I settled for my purple ASOS dress with my Doc Martins, to say the least I thought I looked good.

All this effort didn't stop the nerves though. I couldn't wait to see him and to think I was dreading it earlier was an understatement. We all left together for the restaurant and once we got there Eddie wasn't to be found. So we all agreed that I would wait outside for him. Eddie was late and I was about to give up hope until I saw him striding towards me looking HOT! He was wearing a navy blue shirt that griped to his bulging muscles and some tight jean, that show a little too much, if you know what I mean. We both greated each other and then made our way inside where we were welcomed by the front house. I could see Eddie tense next to me, he obviously knew the young lady greeting us. Of course he did, she would be here when he made deliveries. Then I noticed the young girl looking me up and down. I couldn't help but notice how obvious she was being, did she have some sort of problem with me. We had never met, maybe she was jealous. Eddie however was quick to acknowledge her "_KT, how are you this evening…_" she turned her gaze from me to Eddie and merely whispered "_I'm great Eddie, I see you had to settle for the other one._" It was at that moment I realised why Eddie had agreed to the deal. I knew exactly what he wanted and it wasn't to help me.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Break-Up

A/N: Sorry for the late update, had lots of exams but I'm back now. This chapter would have been better if I hadn't started it ages ago and then finished over a week later. Hope you enjoy, feel free to advise on the chapter.

Chapter 7-

I could feel the anger rising inside of me. I felt like I was going to explode. He had really agreed to this, just so he could get closer to Piper. I didn't want to cry and I definitely couldn't show Eddie how hurt I was. I had to leave now. Just as i turned to escape this hell i caught him staring at me apologetically. What did he care all of a sudden?I had to tell myself he's pathetic. I chanced a look one last time and then knew I had to get out. I couldn't stay here i could feel the walls closing in around me so I burst out the restaurant slamming the door with so much force that he was unable to immeadiatly chase after without making it look like a scene. I'm running now, I don't know where but I know that I need to escape from the suffocation of it all. My legs are tiring, I can't stop now I just need room to breathe, so I keep going anywhere. It's only when I feel an arm pulling me back, that I know he's been following me. "_Patricia, will you wait. Hear me out, please?"_

"_I don't need your run down excuses, or how you've been in love with Piper since the moment your saw her."_ Why is it always Piper, every guy prefers her. It can't be based on looks, were identical, so what was it that she had that I didn't. I knew one thing, she didn't have a back bone, she was spineless. Were her and Eddie some kind of thing, were they going behind Alfie's back. Was this a way to persuade Piper that she was better off with Eddie? I didn't care I just wanted out, out of the deal and I wanted him out of my life now!

"_Look, Patricia, I did originally agree to help you out in the hopes that I could closer to Piper…_" Eddie was placing his index finger under my chin so we were looking directly in each eyes. I didn't want this, he knew that I would have to look at him if he was controlling my gaze.

"_Why are you even trying to reason with me!"_ He just staring at me like, he wants to say something but he knows that I'm unlikely to care. He opens his mouth like he is going to say something but it me who is going to have the upper hand in this argument "_Look I want you out of my life. NOW!"_ I turn away from him, I can't bear to look at him right now, I have to go and before I know it I'm running back to the flat.

* * *

I rush to my room, a room where last night I spend it with him. I'm so stupid, thinking anyone would want to help me, why did I agree to this stupid deal. The unmade bed and the spare towel on the radiator are all just a dull reminder that Eddie wasn't the man I thought he was. The only thing at this moment that would help get Eddie off my mind was blasting my new Sick Puppies CD in my room full volume. I must have been in my room for barely minutes when Piper showed up.

"_Patricia, what are you doing in your room?"_ I was not in the mood for her sarcastic tone, not right now anyways so I snapped back _"Oh PISS OFF WILL YOU!"_ I was a little forceful but I wanted her to get the message I was not in the mood for talking.

"_Patty, what's going on. One minute, you can't wait to get to the restaurant, the next thing we know is that you not very well!"_ What did she mean not very well, who told them that. One good guess** EDDIE MILLER!**

"_Eddie tell you that?_"I was becoming very agitated by everything he was doing. What right had he going back to the restaurant.

"_Well yeah, he did actually. He apologised on your behalf and then excused himself from the dinner._" Now he wanted to play good boyfriend, who the hell did he think he was!

"_Well, did Eddie also tell you that we broke up?_"

"_What, why would you to break up. He really likes you._" The irony in that was almost laughable, "_And may I say how hot he is, what is wrong with you?_" Was she seriously telling me this, she had Alfie her fiancée, in no way should she been looking at Eddie.

"_Well it's over and I don't want to talk about it anymore!_" the irritation in my voice must have been enough to stop Piper pressing the matter. Minutes later, she left me to myself and my thoughts. All I could think about was Eddie. I'd only known him a mere 24 hours and he was already messing with my head. How could he be having this effect on me? I had no idea, but every time I was around, things just seemed simpler which was funny considering how complicated things really were.

* * *

Hours passed with these thought swimming in my head, clouding my judgement. It was only when my mother popped her head round the door that I realised the family was back. She stared at me and I nodded indicating it was safe for her to enter. She was hesitant but approached the bed and perched on the end. The silence was killing me, I wanted her to say anything, but she just kept staring.

It was after a few moments that she broke the silence. "_Look Patricia darling, I heard about Eddie, I'm sorry…_" she was sympathetic and gesturing for me to accept the hug she was going to give me. I accepted gladly, we didn't do this often, the mother-daughter thing was more Piper's thing. Then I had idea, what's the best way to get over a break up. Another boy! That was it I had an idea, maybe one I would regret but I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself so I decided to be blunt about it "_Mom, can you invite Fabian here. I think we should catch up!_"


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Arrival

**A/N: I'm really sorry, for the lack of updates recently and trust me when I say this isn't my finest work but I felt I needed to get a chapter out. I hope that you can forgive this chapter :)**

After a long sleep, I decided that Fabian coming here is a bad idea. My decision over Fabian was made in the heat of the moment, I was angry with Eddie, I was upset and wasn't thinking straight but sleeping on this has done me the world of good. That's why I'm going down stairs to tell my parents that last night was a mistake, an angry drunken mistake. The walk to the kitchen is nauseating, my palms are starting to sweat and my throat is starting to dry. How was I supposed to talk to my parents about this? Maybe they have forgotten? Or maybe they will see sense and think that I only just broke up with Eddie. Yeah they will definitely think that. This was it, the long horrendous walk to the kitchen. It felt like forever but I had made it, with hand carefully placed on the handle I took one last long deep breathe and pushed the door open. I just needed to rip off the band aid. So it was to my surprise when I pushed open the door, that I found Fabian making himself a tea in MY KITCHEN. He was just staring at me, oh how I had missed that. I was staring too, the room was filled with awkward tension but it was Fabian who spoke first.

"_Patty, I was wondering when you would stir." _I forgot how good my name sounded when Fabian said it. It just rolled off the tongue, like it was tune that was stuck on repeat in my head.

"_Well here I am stirring," _what the hell was that, I haven't seen this boy, no this man in what like four years and that was the best thing I could say. "_Not that I haven't missed you Rutter, but can I ask who invited you?" _

He looked at me dumbfounded by my question, then he opened his mouth to softly say, "_Your mother called me to say that Piper was getting married and that Alfie and Piper were having their engagement party tomorrow, she told me that they wanted me to come but had no way to contact me." _

Of course all this shit with Eddie had completely distracted me, so I forgotten all about Piper engagement party. I am maid-of-bloody-honour and I was supposed to be arranging the whole affair. Shit Piper would kill me if she knew I hadn't made any arrangement. Before Mom and Dad arrived she had said she wanted the party of the century, one that the guests would remember for the rest of time. This was going to be a disaster and Piper was going to kill me. I must have been in deep daydream as Fabian shook my arm to get my attention. _"Is everything okay Patricia?" _

"_Oh erm, well actually no, the thing is I was supposed to arrange Piper's engagement party but there has been a lot going on around here and I completely forgot. She is going to kill me. Its tomorrow and I didn't even book a venue." _

"_Look Patricia we will sort this out together, like a team. You come up with a theme and I will find a venue. Then we will send out emails to guests coming the details and you'll be in the clear, how does that sound." _I couldn't believe it, Fabian was like my knight in shining armour coming to my rescue just when I needed him. Maybe him being here was going to be so bad after all.

* * *

The rest of the morning was manic, Fabian sat at the dining room table making call after call to several venues which all booked up months ago. I however was on my laptop at the table brainstorming themes. Then it hit me, why not have the party at Alfie's restaurant, he sure as hell wouldn't be using it and we could make food in the kitchen, it was perfect. Only thing to sort now was a theme.

"_What should we do about the theme, Fabs?"_ I couldn't help but stare at Fabian, how I missed his company he seemed to just light up a room.

"_Black and White? Red? How about masquerade?" _

"_Masquerade, I like it. It feels very Gossip girl." _That's such a good idea masquerade, who doesn't love a bit of dressing up. So that was the venue and the theme sorted, just the guest list to perfect. After a lot of deliberation, all the decisions were made: the venue, the guest list and the theme. Maybe just maybe, I would get away with it after all.

* * *

It had been a long morning, so Fabian and I decided to head to the pub for a celebratory drink. The walk was good for us, gave us a chance to properly get caught up.

"_So Patricia, you never told me about what's going on in your life."_

"_Well, what do you want to know?" _

"_How about your job?"_ The thing is, I'm not embarrassed by my job but it's not really a selling point. I could just keep it a secret it's not like Fabian needs to know.

"_Well you know me, free-spirited lawyer always busy with cases from the local nut jobs." _Why the hell did I just say that? What was I thinking, I'm not a lawyer and have no knowledge of the law. Shit he's going to see right through it, I'm so totally fucked. As if this walk could get worse, Eddie was sitting at an outside table of the pub, staring into oblivion.

"_Patricia, that's amazing, I had no idea we had so much in common." _Wait was Fabian talking about, I was so distracted with Eddie that I'd forgotten about lying to Fabs.

It was Eddie who was next to break the silence "_Patricia, we need to talk. Yesterday was a mistake, please let me explain." _

"_Explain what? I don't need this today okay. Just leave me alone." _Eddie was the whole reason for Fabian's reappearance I'm not going to let him ruin this. I could see the disappointment in Eddie baby blues but I couldn't deal with this today. So I barged past Eddie and rushed inside, I definitely needed a drink now. Fabian closely followed me behind, doing his best to catch up to me.

"_Hey Patricia, what was that? Is everything okay?" _

"_Well that was just a jealous ex, but it's okay he means nothing to me now."_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Mysterious Girl

**A/N: Thank you for all the responses to the last chapter, I want to give a shoutout to Jade Duffield, hudsonrose11, cloudywithachanceofpeddie for your reviews. I want to give a shoutout to my new followers Creativeminds614, pandaing, jsoccer28. As always this chapter could be better, I hope you enjoy :)**

Fabian had offered to buy me a drink whilst I found us a table. It was difficult to find a place to sit as the pub was overcrowded with workaholics who were here because it was happy hour. I eventually found a table that was secluded, perfect for an intimate chat. Fabian took another twenty minutes to find me, but that didn't matter he was here and that was what was important.

"_So are you going to tell me about what I witnesses outside?" _Of course Fabian was going to ask questions. Who wouldn't ask, it was hardly subtle to say the least. What was I supposed to tell him, the truth wasn't exactly going to cut it?

"_Well, he just my Ex- Eddie. I didn't work out and we left on bad terms." _It wasn't really a lie, actually it was the most truthful thing I had said about my life but it wasn't the full extent of the truth. I could hardly tell him about the Arrangement.

"_Was it serious?" _Fabian wasn't trying to intruded he was speaking softly, caringly. He genuinely seems to care, I can't believe it I knew there was a reason why I liked Fabian.

"_No not really." _It wasn't serious that was true I knew the guys for what three days tops, it didn't stop the fact that I felt something the moment I laid eyes on him.

"_Can I ask you a personal question, Patty?" _I really did love Fabian's caring nature but what did he have to ask?

"_I guess so"_

"_Did that Eddie guy, cheat on you?" _

"_No, no I was just too wild for his tastes, he preferred a girl who was more prim and proper." _I guess that was a fair analysis, it was true he did prefer my perfect sister Piper. _"Look Rutter, enough about my life, what about yours?" _

"_Well there's not a lot to tell, I came back over to England after I broke it off with Nina. Then took up an internship with James Hewitt; the world's top esteemed lawyer. Then he offered me a job at his company Hewitt and Associates and that's pretty much my life." _I had no idea that Fabs had done that well for himself, apart from the Nina thing.

"_That's incredible Fabs, you've done so well for yourself." _

* * *

We must have spent hours, endlessly discussing our lives as Piper burst through the doors requesting my presence at home. She didn't seem angry, so she obviously wasn't upset about the party which I'd forgotten to plan.

"_Hey Patty, that's where you got to. I've been looking for you everywhere; I just wanted to know whether you wanted to go dress shopping tonight?" _She was pleading with me, I guess as maid-of-honour that was part of my duties so I'm not able to say no. Great!

"_Sure, when do you want to go?" _

"_Now!" _Why did it not surprise me that she wanted me to go right away? I make my apologises to Fabian, explaining that I'm living with bridezilla. I bid Fabian a goodbye and promise to catch up with him tomorrow morning before the party. On our way out of the pub I notice Eddie across the pond with a blonde haired girl. I can't help but feel jealous but I feeling something else, I'm feeling sympathetic towards her. Without thinking too hard I storm over there, I can feel Piper following me, but there is no stopping me now.

"_Wow, replaced me already." _Eddie is just staring, like he doesn't know how to reply. He drops his head, I'm unsure as if it's because he's embarrassed or ashamed.

"_Excuse me, I think you should leave." _It was the blonde-haired girl who spoke up. I turned to focus my attention to her, she was quite simply stunning but I didn't want to know her, I was her to warn her.

I couldn't help what came out my mouth next, _"You need to careful, sweet cheeks as Eddie is not the guy you think he is. He will have you believe that he's really into you and then when he got exactly where he wants you, he will break your heart." _It was at that moment I decided to try at a look in Eddie's direction. I could see it in his eyes; he was ashamed; upset that he had made me feel this way.

Piper was the ones who decided to diffuse all tension, "_Patty, we should go. You need a dress!" _ I could see she was trying and she was right, I couldn't think about Eddie right now I needed to be the best maid-of-honour ever. So with that we turned to leave, I couldn't help but listen into the end of Eddie and this mysterious blonde conversation, she spoke softly _"So that's her." _To which Eddie replied _"Yeah!" _

* * *

As we walked away and all I could think was that Eddie had spoken about me to some other girl. Why? What did she know? All these questions were swilling round in my head; I needed to shake this feeling for Piper sake. She broke the silence once again, "_So I got your message about the party, I like the theme. We just need to get the right outfit. Come on, there's a nice shop downtown." _

"_Okay." _

We took the car to the shop downtown to a small vintage shop with these amazing dresses; most of which I cannot afford. The racks of beautiful dresses are sorted into different colours. Piper was looking through the pink, red and purple dresses. Whilst I am looking through aray of beautiful black dresses.

"_Patty, don't get a black dress." _

"_Why not, you can never have too many black clothes." _

"_Just look at this one" _I had to admit it was beautiful, it was sea blue dress encrusted with diamonds; it must have been worth a fortune.

"_Piper, we can't afford that." _

"_Yes, we can, I insist you try it on."_

"_Fine!" _I took the dress into the changing room, this was the one, I knew it before I'd even put it on. So once on, I took myself outside to show Piper.

All I could say was, "_This is the one!" _


	10. Chapter 10 - The Awkward Goodbye

**A/N: This chapter is more of fill in chapter, I was hoping to start writing the party in this chapter but it just didn't end up happening. Don't worry next chapter will be the party and there are some twists on the way. I would just like to thank everyone for the continued support and I hope you enjoy the next installment of The Arrangement :) x**

Yesterday, had been a long day what with organising Piper's party, then the pub and the unfortunate meeting with Eddie and his new girlfriend. However today was a new day, it is Piper's engagement party later and I had promised to meet Fabian this morning. Then I needed to set up Alfie's restaurant for the party. So after a quick morning shower and hearty breakfast of fruit loops, I am out of the house on my way to see Fabian as I know he would be able to cheer me up. We decided to meet at the pub; I was early which was a rare occasion for me. I found us the same table we were at yesterday and ordered myself an orange juice. The door of the pub opened and I turned my head towards it, expecting to see Fabian but was sorely disappointed when Eddie walked through the door. If I was being honest I wasn't disappointed, I had to tell myself I was or I wouldn't be able to get through today. It was then when I noticed him walking towards me. Oh SHIT, now what?

"_Hey look Patricia; you got the wrong end of the stick yesterday. She not who you think she is."_ All I could do was stare in Eddie's sea blue eyes and see my reflection. There was an apologetic look plastered on his face, it seemed genuine but I am still unsure.

"_So she isn't your girlfriend then?" _It seemed the only plausible thing to say, I wanted to know – scratch that- I needed to know. Without me noticing Eddie was leaning in closely, so close in fact that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I bowed my head, so I didn't have to look into his intent glare but before I knew it he had his finger under my chin forcing us to stare into each other's eyes. His next word was spoken softly, reassuringly _"No". _

I tried to turn away, free myself from his glare just long enough for me to find out if he was telling me the truth. _"Then who is she? Tell me please!" _I was pleading and it sounded pathetic but trust me it was better than not knowing.

He was shaking his head furiously, with one swift moment he had his hands cupping my face, forcing the eye contact once more. It's intense and electrifying being this close to someone. He's leaning in again, this time resting our foreheads together, I watch as he slowly shut he eyes and then opens his mouth and what comes out is barely a whisper _"It's complicated Patricia" _He opens his eyes once more to look into my eyes "_I wish I could tell you who she is but I just can't!" _With that I knew Eddie Miller couldn't be the guy I hoped he could, my eyes are filling up now. I need to break eye contact, he can't see me cry and I just will not let him_. _It is at that moment Fabian arrived to break the tension that was already created e _"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" _It's enough for Eddie to jump away from me. However I'm the next one to speak _"Eddie was just leaving Fabian" _It was a pathetic excuse but in all honesty I didn't want the love of my life and the man that I could have fallen for in the same room for too long. _"Yeah mate I was just getting off, it was nice to see you again Patricia and nice to meet you Fabian." _He put his hand out to shake Fabian to which he complied. With that Eddie turned to leave.

I didn't have time to dwell as Fabian was already asking question about my dress, _"So what's it look like?" _Since when was Fabs interested in how I dressed?

"_Piper says I'm not supposed to tell you, anyways what are you wearing?" _If anything I was using this conversation to diffuse the all the question swirling round in my head. Fabian looked in my direction, nodded slowly and then spoke quietly _"Well I'm coming as your favourite superhero, you always said you would love to be saved by Bruce Wayne." _I chance a look at Eddie, but he is already was out the door. I knew at that moment that was the last time me and Eddie would ever talk to each other. That was goodbye!

"_Who says I need saving anyway Fabs." _I glare into his eyes. It's wrong to see him as the safe option but that's the truth. Eddie spelt danger but he also meant heartbreak and my heart couldn't take it.

"_You always need saving Patty"_

"_Well as nice as this is, I have to get going as I have a party to prepare for!" _I needed to escape, just be free from the noose that's hanging around my neck.

"_How about I help, with you set up the party?" _It wasn't a bad idea, he could be quite useful. So with that I made a decision _"Okay, I guess I could use your help."_

* * *

After I had finished my orange juice, we left the pub and headed to Alfie's restaurant. Once there Alfie gave me his key and said he wanted a quick word. We headed to the kitchen, where Alfie suggested I sit.

"_Look Patricia, you are like a sister to me you know that." _I loved Alfie; he was like one of the family. I could tell this meant he was looking out for me. I could tell from the bead of sweat that was starting to form on his forehead.

"_What's wrong Alfie, I know you." _He was staring anywhere but me, that how I knew this was serious.

"_Well, I know I haven't spoken to you since you know the whole Eddie thing the other night at my restaurant but I wanted to check in." _My sister was very lucky Alfie, my brother-in-law was so sweet.

"_Look Alfie, I'm fine!" _I wasn't exactly fine but he didn't need to know that, as it was ruin his party. That was the type of guy he was; he cared and because of that I had to lie.

"_Well will you be careful with Fabian. I know you use to like him but a lot has changed since high school." _I wasn't offended by what he said but what he did said stung like a bee.

"_I know what I'm doing Alfie, thank you for looking out for me but today is about you and Piper that all that matters. So take yourself home and get ready to party Alfred James Lewis because trust me tonight is going to be amazing." _

"_Fine, fine I'm off, be careful with my restaurant Patty. I'm trusting you with my business here." Alfie gave me a hug and left swiftly afterwards._

Fabian and I spent hours decorating the venue and by the time it was finished- I had to admit it looked beautiful. Tonight was a fresh start and I couldn't wait for it to begin.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Party

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you to peddies4eva for her lovely shoutout on her story Gone - it's brill go check it out. She's got another story coming out soon called House of Games so look out for that too. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the lovely reviewer xXAquaMangoXx and I would like to thank everybody who reads, favourites and reviews :) Enjoy x**

After locking up Alfie's restaurant, I bid Fabian a quick goodbye and head home to get ready. The house is manic, full of live as everyone panics to get ready for Piper's party. So I swiftly head upstairs straight for the shower. I have a cold shower and allow the water to run over my body as I re-live earlier in the pub. Why couldn't Eddie just tell me? She was definitely too young to be his mum, so that was completely ruled out. Was she his sister, but then why wouldn't he just tell me? I had no-idea but I knew for sure, that I would never know. After a long shower, I made my way to my room finding the beautiful diamond encrusted sea blue dress hung in my wardrobe. It's stunning and far too expensive for my liking but Piper had insisted. The mask to match is even more memorising; covered in two thousand Swarovski crystals, that each glimmered as the light hit them. All in all, it must have taken me an hour to get ready and then I was off to the party, ready to see what the night had in store for me.

* * *

Alfie, Piper, my Mom, my Dad and I left together and arrived at his restaurant in no time. It wasn't long before the guests were due to arrive so we had just enough time for one quick drink. Dad suggested we open the champers to toast to the happy couple, so one of Alfie's employees – KT I think her name was, went off to retrieve it from the back.

"_Okay, so here's to my beautiful daughter Piper and her ever so charming husband-to-be Alfie, may they have every happiness that life can bring!" _My Dad is trying his hardest to play Alpha male and I'm pretty sure Alfie doesn't mind. It was my mom who interrupted my Dad's speech, _"And bring me lots of Grandchildren!" _

"_Sharron, it's not the time" _My Dad wasn't angry you could tell by the playfulness in his voice, he just was trying his best not to have my mother embarrass Piper. And with that everyone, clinked their glasses together and said _"here here" _in unison.

Once our first drinks had started to flow, the guest started to arrive. Each guest was met at the door with a drink which Jerome had made clear to me that he appreciated.

"_Trixie, the drink on the door was one of your best; you know who wants to even make it inside to get pissed, when there's free booze on the door." _Jerome – was Mara boyfriend; although I wasn't never too sure what she saw in him – and Alfie's best friend. He was your typical sleeze ball, you know thinks he knows it all and can have everything his way.

"_I knew you would like it, anyways haven't you got somewhere to be like with your girlfriend?" _

"_Well I would be with her, if I knew what she was dressed in, funnily enough you made this shindig masquerade which has made it extra hard to find her." _There was good quality about Jerome, his sense of humour, if there was one thing I had learnt over the years was that Jerome Clarke was a funny man.

"_Well, you better get looking hadn't you!" _

"_You are right Trixie, another time perhaps?" _And with that Jerome Clarke went off to circle the dance floor looking for a needle in haystack, or so to speak.

I couldn't find Fabian, yet he was the only one coming in a bloody batman outfit. Alfie had come as his favourite super villain – the lizard - from the Spiderman comics which had only upset Piper as she was dressed in a beautiful red silk ruby encrusted dress. Joy and Amber had the same idea and were both dressed as wonder woman and as for Mick he'd come as Fred from Scooby doo.

* * *

After twenty minutes, I left the party and headed to the bathroom wondering why Fabian was yet to arrive. It was only then when I was met with my bestie Joy, who had followed me in to see if everything was already. We shared a quick embrace and then each sat on the floor – probably not the most hygienic place, but great for talking.

"_Hey Patricia, I know the Eddie thing never work out, I was just wondering how you were coping?" _How I was coping, what sort of a question was that!

"_I'm fine I swear. Look I told you this was just a money thing wasn't it, a stupid arrangement that meant nothing." _Who was I kidding, this was more convincing myself rather than Joy.

"_Well I know how long you've liked Fabian but you don't want this Eddie thing ruining the potential great thing you can have with Fabs." _

"_Look, yes Eddie was a man who could have potentially won my heart but he failed. He's someone I barely knew, Fabian is smart, loyal, caring and I have liked for 15 years. Do the maths Joy; a man I've known a few days or my childhood sweetheart." _

"_Okay well you do what you think you want. I'll still be here if it goes tits up." _If it goes tits up, she doesn't think it going to work, well I'm going to prove it. We talk for a further ten minutes about what went wrong with Eddie and the mysterious blonde girlfriend he refused to mention. Then after a quick hug I head back to the party, with every intension of finding Batman. It didn't take long because before I knew it Fabian had found me, with a little help from my father.

"_Patricia Louise Williamson, you scrub up well." _

"_Was that supposed to be a compliment Rutter?" _

"_Yeah, I didn't handle that very well did I? Never mind would you like a drink?" _In all honesty I am in need of drink, to calm all the nerves that are swirling round my body.

"_Yeah, I'll have Vodka please." _And with that Fabian headed off to get me a drink, although he is walking in the direction of the toilets. Maybe he's lost?

* * *

After a couple of laps round the dance floor and some idle chitchat, I notice Fabian coming over. Before I know it he's cupping my face and pulling me in for the most intense kiss of my life. He goes in deep, both our tongues swirling around together in harmony and he's stroking my face as kisses me. He's pulling away, but I will not let this end, not just yet so I place my hand round the back of his head, forcing him to deepen the kiss. When it's over he just walks away and it like something in the movies and I'm left alone with just the memory of his lips on mine. It's not long after that Fabian returns with the drinks, and this time I'm going to let him know I feel exactly the same.

"_Hey look Fabs, what we shared tonight was incredible, I didn't know that's how you feel." _

"_Yeah, I think so too." _I couldn't actually believe Fabian felt the same way I have for 15 years.

"_Well I think that we should both give it a try and give into our feelings. What do you say?"_ He's looking at me dumbfounded like he's not sure what to answer. Oh no, my commitment suggestion has scared him.

"_What do you mean give into our feelings patty?" _What was he talking about; you can't kiss someone like that and not have feelings for them.

"_You know go on a date together, that type of thing." _

"_Okay it sounds fun!" _Fabian Rutter, the love of my life had actually agreed to go on a date with me. We decided to leave after the date agreement and headed back to my place with was dead. Once inside I offered Fabian a drink and then went upside to splash some water on my face. I had to repay him for the earlier kiss, so I am going downstairs to find my own Bruce Wayne. With that I am out the bathroom and on my way to see Fabian. He's stood like a god, so I rush over, pull the drink out of his hand and place my lips over his. The banging of teeth and washing machine syndrome of tongues were not as pleasant as the first kiss but I put it down to nerves. Yeah it had to be nerves!


	12. Chapter 12 -The First Date

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I go off on holiday tomorrow so felt I needed to get a chapter out. This is more a fill in chapter, the next chapter will start to see drama and more twists. I would like give a shoutout to xXAquamangoXx, cloudywithachanceofpeddie and new follower AlexShippp :) **

After sleeping on the events of the previous day, I couldn't wait to see Fabian again. I couldn't help the smile that was plastered over my face as I looked myself in the mirror. For once in my life, things were going well for me; I may not be like Piper with the perfect job and high class friends but I finally found a guy who would treat me right, kiss me goodnight after a peaceful date and open the door to let me through before himself. Fabian is a good man and I couldn't wait for our date later this evening. However before my date, I had arranged to meet with Joy at the pub so after a quick shower I left to meet her.

The pub is dead; I suppose that's to be expected on a Sunday morning. Joy wasn't too long and when she arrived we had a quick hug and then she sat opposite me. It didn't take long for the elephant in the room to become topic of discussion.

"_So, did you find Fabian last night after our conversation?" _Joy was looking at me all inquisitively as if she was trying to read my expressions.

"_You could say that!" _My Smile starts to spread over my face as the words are leaving my mouth.

"_You did, wait you have to tell me everything Patricia." _

"_Well last night after our conversation, Fabian found me and we may have shared this amazing, electrifying, passionate kiss which was incredible. The only thing is after the party we went back to my place and shared another kiss the only thing is, it wasn't half as a good as the first one." _She must have picked up the concern in my voice because before I knew she had moved seats, so that she was now next to me rather than opposite me.

"_Maybe he was nervous the second time, you know it was in a more intimate setting." _

"_Well I put it down to nerves too, I just hoping he isn't so nervous on our date tonight." _The spark in my eyes returning. I couldn't wait for my date with Fabs it was going to be incredible and I am hoping that he would kiss me just like he had for the first time yesterday.

"_You are going on a date with Fabian, tonight. That's awesome!" _

"_Yeah it is, I'm just nervous I guess. You know I've really liked Fabian and this is my chance to prove that we can make it work." _I could feel my insecurities coming out. I wanted, no I needed this to be different, better but only I could make this work.

"_Just be yourself Patty, that's the girl he likes." _

* * *

Joy and I spoke for hours, until I bid her goodbye telling we'd catch up tomorrow with date details. As for me, I decided I didn't want to get ready for my date just yet, so took the long way home passing through the village park. In the distance I could see Eddie with the mysterious blonde girl from before; they seemed to be in deep conversation when I arrived. She was leant in towards Eddie, the body language said everything – they were an item. I wanted to be angry but that wasn't the feeling that had possessed me right now, no right now all I'm feeling is jealously. I am jealous of her and not only that I wished that were me with Eddie. She had what my heart is telling me I want. I needed to shake that feeling; I am with Fabian. Any thoughts of Eddie are a betrayal and with that I left the park and headed back to my house.

* * *

I spent much longer than I normally would on my appearance for my date with Fabian, which we agreed would be at Alfie's restaurant at eight. After what felt like forever I decided to leave to go to the restaurant, Fabian is already there and he is talking to that front of house girl- KT.

"_Hi Fabian"_

"_Patricia, you look…" _Was Fabian about to give me a compliment.

"_I know, so we going to our table." _

"_Yeah, urm KT can you show us to our table please?" _

She took us to a table that is right near the front of the restaurant close where KT would stay all night. The waitressing staff came straight away bringing us a bottle of wine for the table. I'm pretty sure that came because of Alfie.

"_Are you having a good time Patty?" _

"_Yeah course am." _

After ten minutes, the waitressing staff returned to take our orders and left shortly afterwards. We spent the night enjoying each other company. I am happy for the first time, in the past I have been on so many dates where I couldn't wait to go home but not tonight, tonight was different. Our meals were cooked to perfection that had meant one thing. Alfie had cooked them. So after the conversation started to thin out, we decided to head back to mine for a night cap – Alfie was here, Piper was working the night shift and Mom and Dad were nowhere to be found so I had a feeling it's safe to bring him home.

Before all that though I wanted to thank Alfie, for the extra effort he put into our meals this evening. So after a hard bargain with one of the waitressing staff, she agreed I could go to the kitchen and see him. The walk felt long, it wasn't just I guess I couldn't wait to return to Fabs. As I reached the door of the kitchen, I could hear to people having a conversation and felt it would be rude to interrupt. It was Alfie and Piper and there was something in their exchange that caused me to earwig.

"_Are you sure Alfred Lewis?" _

"_Absolute positive."_

"_So it was Eddie and Patricia has absolutely no idea."_

"_Of course she has no idea, she's here with Fabian." _It was in that moment I realised that it was Fabian who I kissed but Eddie.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Truth

**A/N: So I want to thank everybody who takes the time to review, it means a lot to me to hear your thoughts and suggestions. Again I want to give a shoutout to xXAquaMangoXx, cloudywithachanceofpeddie, Hoalover and JadeDuffield. Okay one last thing, this chapter has a really big twist at the end which I'm pretty sure no-one saw coming so I hope you enjoy :) Thanks again x**

I needed to get out of there! My world was literally crashing around me! Why did Eddie kiss me, he was with his blonde girlfriend, wasn't he? My throat started to close I needed air; I could feel the imaginary noose round my neck rapidly starting to tighten. The light on the fire exit caught my eye; I knew it that would be my escape. As soon as I was out the door, I was running as fast as my legs would take me. I ended up at the park where I had been earlier today. Before I knew it my legs had collapsed, I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them close to my chest. I must have been there for hours; it was at that moment the heavens started to open. The warm rain trickled over my face causing my mascara to run down my face. I could hear footprint, I looked up and stood before was my sister. She pulled me to my feet and took me over to the nearest tree for shelter.

"_What the hell are you doing out here Patricia Louise Williamson?"_

"_How could you lie to me?" _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You knew that I kissed Eddie and you kept it from me. You let me believe that Fabian was the guy, you've had every opportunity to tell me today."_

"_I swear to you I only found out this afternoon, Mom told me and then I spoke to Alfie this evening to confirm it. I'm sorry Fabian wasn't the guy who kissed you!"_

"_You don't get it do you. Eddie came for me, after all the bullshit and arrangement rubbish. He came for me!" _

"_What do you mean arrangement rubbish?" _

"_Well, I guess the cats out of the bag. I paid Eddie to be my boyfriend for a week so that Mom and Dad wouldn't think I was such a waste of space. I know that you're the daughter that they prefer: you know with your perfect job and engagement that; I just wanted to someone that my parents could be proud of. I guess I was jealous!"_

"_You're jealous of me, I've always been jealous of you. You're the free spirited one, who is willing to take risks. Your fearless, I wish I could be like that." _Was I hearing this, my sister has always been jealous of me. _"You really like him, don't you?" _

"_Yeah it may have been only a few days, but I felt more for him in those days than I have for Fabian in all the years I known him." _Finally I wasn't lying to myself, I liked Eddie!

"_Well then I think you should do it. Go find your prince."_ Everything was happening in slow motion.

"_Okay," _Before I knew it, I was running. I wasn't sure where I was going but I was running. When I eventually stopped I was at home in desperate need of finding Alfie.

* * *

Unfortunately it was my mother who in, _"Hey mom, you haven't seen Alfie have you?" _The desperation in my voice becoming more apparent.

"_I think he's working late dear." _Before I knew it, I was standing outside the door of the restaurant. I knew Alfie was still here as I could see him working on the finances, so I gently tapped my fingers over the glass not to make him jump. It didn't take him long to let me in, we exchanged pleasantries and then I got down to business.

"_Alfie, I'm still angry at you for lying about Eddie but I need to ask you a favour!" _

"_Anything?" _

"_I need to ask you where Eddie lives." _

"_Patricia, I don't know that sort of information, he's just my delivery boy. The best person to ask would be KT she's good friends with him but you should really do this in the morning." _I could feel the disappointment showing on my face.

"_Fine, I'll sleep on it." _With that I was off back home. I tried to sleep all night but the constant reminders of Eddie were preventing sleep from overtake my body. I spent all night tossing and turning, trying to get any amount sleep but it was not just happening. I woke early and decide to take a long run to clear my head. It wasn't doing anything and no amount of running could get the burning question out my head, why did Eddie kiss me? After long deliberations in my head, I made my way back to the house to take a quick shower. In some ways it felt refreshing. Once I was ready, I didn't bother having breakfast just headed straight for Alfie's restaurant. I wasn't sure how I was going to ask KT all I knew was she'd seen me with both Fabian and Eddie. As soon as I arrived I could see her staring me up and down.

"_Can I help you, Patricia?" _I could tell she was trying to psych me out but it wasn't working I had to do this.

"_Urm, well I wondering whether you would give me Eddie's address?"_

"_Look Patricia, it's not a good time for you to just turn up like," she looking me up and down "like this."_

"_Well for your information, Eddie and I shared a passionate kiss the other night and I need to see him!" _

"_Look normally I would give you the address but seriously you can't go over there."_ Was she seriously playing games with me; it was pathetic if she really wanted Eddie. He clearly wasn't interested!

"_I don't want to play games KT I just need his address, are you going to give it me or not!" _

"_Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. When he asks you leave, you'll only have yourself to blame." _

"_It's my mistake to make!"_

"_He lives in the council flat on the outside of town 28A Oak Street." _

* * *

With that I was out the door practically running there. I needed to see Eddie there was so many unanswered questions I just needed him to answer. Once I was outside his flat door, I knocked. He instantly answered and he was looking at me, but I wasn't met with happiness no he seemed angry.

"_What are you doing here Patricia?" _

"_We need to talk Eddie!" _

"_Well you need to leave now." _He was pushing me away but I wasn't about to let him; I needed him to answer all the question that were swirling around in my head.

"_It's because your girlfriends here isn't it." _If anything I wanted him to be honest with me, if she was here I certainly didn't want to be involved.

"_Daddy who's at the door" _My eyes averted from Eddie gaze to see a little blonde haired girl emerge from behind Eddie's legs.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Mystery Revealed

**A/N: I'm back now from my holiday and I can't thank you guy enough for the massive response to the last chapter of The Arrangement. All I can say is there isn't likely to be many more chapters of the Arrangement but don't cry too much because I have a new fanfic coming soon. Anyways on with this chapter which is more a fill in chapter :) x**

"_Daddy, who's this?" _I looked at the young girl who was pulling on Eddie shirt, in a desperate attempt to get his attention. She was a pretty girl, with beautiful long golden locks and strikingly mesmerising blue eyes. I knew exactly where she got them from – her father.

"_Mia this is Patricia my friend. Patricia this is my daughter Mia." _Eddie spoke softly as I held out my hand for little Mia to grab which she took willingly.

Mia turned and looked at her Dad once more and said _"Aren't you going to let Patricia in Daddy?" _I could see that Eddie wasn't comfortable with me being here.

I had do something so I interrupted their conversation, _"I was just going actually Mia. Maybe I'll come another time, when it's more convenient." _

She looked between me and then towards her father and then she started to pull on his shirt again in attempt to get him to reconsider. _"Please Daddy, you never invite your friends over I just want to meet them." _She looked up at her father all doe-eyed and he eventually gave in. Eddie relectantly invited me inside and offered to make me a tea whilst I followed Mia into the living room. She had been determined to get me to play dolls with her. So she sat me down on the carpeted floor and passed me her dolls.

_"That's my favourite one, I named her Sarah." _

_"Sarah that's a pretty name. Why did you call her that?" _

Eddie came in shortly afterwards. _"Never pinned you for a barbie girl Patricia." _

"_Very funny Eddie!" _I always enjoyed theflirty banter that me and Eddie shared.

_"Anyways do you want to talk... in private." _He pointed towards the kitchen, so I upped and left the room whilst Eddie had a quick chat with his daughter.

* * *

Eddie wasn't gone for long and when he did return he seemed nervous. I noticed him rocking back and forth and the tension in the room was awkward but Eddie didn't waste much time suffering in silence, "_So…" _Eddie was looking at me but was unsure what to say, _"What are you doing here Patricia?"_ Eddie was being forward with me, it's understandable after what has just happened.

"_You see the other night, I was at a party and some guy kissed me. The thing is it wasn't by the guy I first thought." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes really!" _

The mood was changing again, "_Who told you?"_ The tension was thick and awkward, Eddie was clearly uncomfortable.

"_That's the funny thing; you and Fabian don't kiss the same!" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well Fabian has a little bit of washing machine syndrome" _It's at that moment, I see Eddie smiling, he's relaxing now.

"_I thought you were that Fabian guy now?" _He's stressing again, like he doesn't understand what's going on. I need to change the subject, just for the moment anyway.

"_So you're a Dad, you never mentioned that." _His daughter seems a good topic to get him talking.

"_Yeah well it's not something you usual tell the girl your fake dating." _I can't tell whether he's joking is being genuine; either way I understand why he never told me. The tension feels awkward so I do the only thing that seems normal and to laugh. Although my laugh isn't like most, it sounds forced. So Eddie breaks the tension, _"Look Patricia, I know you must have lots of questions!"_

I'm laughing again _"You could say that!"_

"_Where do you want me to start?" _I can't believe that Eddie is letting me ask him these questions.

"_How about at the beginning?" _ He nod and tells me to sit comfortably it is going to be a long story.

"_Well I met Mia mother Sarah; the women you saw me with the other day when I was holidaying in Greece. Sarah and I were staying in the same hotel in Crete whilst we were holidaying with our parents. We spent nearly every day together and on the last night of the holiday we well you know," _He was giving me the look to indicate what he was trying to get at. _"Anyways we went our separate way, I went back to America and she went back to Chester. I hadn't heard from her in ages and then three months later she got in touch with me through Facebook telling me she was pregnant. I couldn't believe it, we'd been careful but she said it spilt and that it was mine. I was merely into my adulthood, I just turned eighteen and just been scouted by UCLA but I knew I needed to step up and be the father Mia needed. So I turned down my scholarship and headed over here, that's when I got a job as a delivery man." _

"_So are you and Sarah…" _I see it in his eyes; he knows I've got the wrong end of the stick.

"No no! _Patricia, I haven't finished my story. Anyways when I initially came over she and I were together and we were happy. Well I thought we were, due to the pregnancy she hadn't finished school so I knew I had to let her go back after she gave birth to Mia. She went to night school and met someone called Tom and before I knew it they were in love and I wasn't who she wanted anymore. Well we came to a mutual decision that it was over and now she has married Tom. That's why she said you got the wrong end of the stick the other day. The thing is, I only get to see Mia every few weeks so that's why spending time with her is so important and that's why I have to ask what you came here for?"_ I'm confused I came here for him surely he knows that, after that kiss the other night I could hardly not be here.

"_I came here for you, to be with you." _

"_I come with baggage you know" _Does he honestly think being a dad will scare me off. It actually has made me like Eddie more.

"_I kinda like your baggage."_ At this point Eddie is moving towards me, closing the space between us. Then he's cupping my face into his hands, this was the moment I knew he was going to kiss me all over again. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and it was like our tongues were doing a dance in each other's mouths. The sparks are flying everywhere, the intensity is amzing. But the kiss was over too quickly and I knew in my head there was something I needed to do.

"_It's not that wasn't amazing but there is something I need to do. I have to go!"_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Hit

**A/N: So I have a few things to say today. Firstly thank you for the huge response on the last chapter it has been truly overwhelming so to everyone who reviews, favs, follows and reads a serious thanks are in order. Without you guys this probably wouldn't have lasted as long as it has. Secondly, I posted my new fic today it's called Fate, it is rated M so you don't have to go check it out but if you want to feel free :) Lastly, I'm leaving you guys with a warning as this chapter ends on a dramatic note which may leave some readers upset, so if you don't like the end I won't get to upset.**

"_You have to go?" _Eddie looked towards me, confused by previous statement.

"_Yeah, there is something I have to do but once I have done it we could meet up. You, me and Mia." _

"_Okay, how about the park at three?" _I can see that my sudden change in mood has put Eddie on the edge but he has nothing to worry about and once I sorted this, I think we can be together.

"_That sounds great, I'll be there."_ With that I took Eddie's face in my hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then I leave, making a quick escape through the front door not stopping to say goodbye to Mia. It wasn't that I didn't want to say goodbye to Mia but I just had to do this thing.

* * *

I make away through the village passing the pub, Alfie's restaurant and my house until I reach my destination. The hotel Fabian has been staying in whilst over here visiting! I stand outside the front of the hotel breathing in the cold air and planning what I am meant to say. The walk to the front desk took forever, I was about to tell the guy I once believed to be the love of my life that I didn't want to be with him. The woman on the front desk just stared at me and then plastered that smile on her face.

"_Excuse me miss, can I help you?" _She just glared at me, it wasn't like I had done anything wrong but it didn't seem to matter in her eyes.

"_Actually you can, I wanted to know the room Fabian Rutter is staying in?"_ The smirk on her face getting larger if that's even possible as she turned to type something into the computer.

Then she turned back towards, emphasising the chewing noise from her gum _"Sorry I can't disclose that kind of information with people like you."_ What was that meant to me, people like me. It's the same feeling I get when I talk to KT.

"_Look.." _I notice the name tag Sandra on her work uniform, _"Sandra, you seem like a reasonable woman. I need to talk to Mr Rutter it's important." _She looking at me begrudgingly and then she shakes her head vigorously.

"_Can't help you love. You can sit and wait but I can't offer anything else." _She was testing my patience now. I just needed to talk to Fabian but i obliged taking a seat nearest the window.

I must waited over an hour for Fabian to come down from his room and when he finally arrived he was surprised to see me.

"_Patricia, what you doing here?" _He looked more surprised that even I thought.

"_Urmm, well I need to talk to you in private, do you think we can go up to your room?" _

"_Actually we can't, how about we go for a walk." _

"_Okay" _And with that both Fabian and I left the hotel and started to walk around the village together. I placed myself close enough to speak quietly but far enough away so I couldn't smell him, I didn't want to make this harder than it actually was.

"_So what do I owe this pleasure Patricia?" _He gazing anywhere but me, does he know why I'm here? He couldn't could he?

"_There is something I have to tell you and isn't going to be easy." _He stops everything he is doing and turns towards me, staring directly into my eyes.

"_Go on." _He's being blunt but I need to tell him, for both of our sakes.

"_For a long time Fabian you were the love of my life. You made me feel special and I wanted to feel that way for the rest of my life. I hoped that we'd be together and the day I was going to tell you exactly how I felt, you let me know you were dating Nina. I slowly saw the future I wanted slipping away and I couldn't cling onto you broke my heart and I never thought I'd recover. Then I met Eddie he was so different to you, he was not the guy I would normally fall for but…" _Just as I went to continue Fabian shook his head, I couldn't understand what was going on but I needed to continue, _"But the way he would look at me made me feel like I was the only girl in the world that mattered. I guess what I'm trying to say Fabian is I love you but I'm not in love with you." _

"_NO NO NO, this can't be happening not again. I'm not going to be humiliated like this again." _I could see the anger flooding across his face. I'd never seen him like this before. I didn't think that he would even mind?

"_Fabian calm down!"_ I tried to reason with him but he just wasn't listening, still shaking his head to indicate his feeling about what I had just said.

"_Calm down! You are asking me to CALM DOWN! Are you fucking kidding me!" _The anger was starting to scare me, Fabian had never been like this in the seventeen years I'd known him.

"_Look I know this comes as a shock to you but you knew about Eddie before you got involved with me." _His face is a picture but not one I would like to frame.

"_Eddie, he's the reason you've ruined our happily ever after and thrown away everything we could have had! Is he really worth it? He can hardly provide for Patricia, he's a delivery boy!"_ I can see a smirk forming on his face as the words are leaving his mouth.

"_Well I'm a bloody ticket collector at the cinema, so what does it matter!" _His face is furious; oh shit I'd never told him about the cinema job. I'd lied told him I was a lawyer.

It was at that moment I saw Fabian raise his fists high above his head and then flung them directly into my line of vision. I fall to the floor unable to move, he has me pinned down and he keeps pounding me until I can feel the blood trickling down my face. Before I know it, I can feel my eyes drooping and the last thing I see before I black out is shocked Fabian running off into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Hospital

**A/N: Okay so last chapter took a rather dark twist, one even I hadn't planned. So I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed it is awesome. I also wanted to give a big shoutout to PeddieTogether4Ever for her lovely private message, this ones for you :) x**

My head throbbed; I could feel the ache through this dreamless sleep. The noise around me was blurred; I couldn't recognise the voices talking. The noises were increasing, there were people screaming but I couldn't will my eyes to open. What was going on? I felt so useless; my body wouldn't let me do anything I wanted. Before, I knew it my mind was going blank again and my body was falling into darkness.

The next time I awoke, well I say awoke my eyes wouldn't open still but I could hear familiar voices.

"_She's going to be okay doctor?" _I could tell that was a concerned Piper's voice, her voice was full of worry. Wait doctor! Where am I? Why am I here? Everything is a little hazy; I don't remember what happened to me.I remember going to find Eddie but I don't remember anything after that. Is he here?

"_Well, Patricia suffered multiply head injuries which have left her in a comatose state. So unfortunately there is not a lot we can do but we suggest that you have familiar voices the she recognises talk to her as that may encourage her to pull herself out of the coma." _But I recognise Piper's voice and it hasn't pulled me out this darn coma. What if I never wake up, I'll never see Piper get married or see Eddie again.

"_Thank you doctor," _I know that voice too, that's my mother's voice so my sister and mom are both here, so why is my body willing myself to wake.

"_I'll leave you guys alone, just talk to her about normal things, day to day activities." _And with that I hear the door close behind him. How did I get here; I remember going to find Eddie and then something big happened but my brains a little fuzzy on that part.

"_What's going on Piper?" _That's not my mother's voice that a male voice, it almost sounds like my father. So my mother, father and Piper are here.

"_How am I, supposed to know. Last time I saw her she was going to find Eddie." _

"_That SICK BASTARD did this! I'm going to KILL HIM for doing this to MY BABY!" _My dad is losing it, rage taking over his voice but he got it wrong Eddie wouldn't do this. Would he?

"_No DAD, you can't go round accusing people for something you are not even sure they have committed!" _That's it Piper sick up for Eddie.

"_BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HE DIDN'T DO IT!" _My dad's completely on Edge now.

"_No, I don't but we have to let the police do their jobs. Alfie's talking to them now and then we will have a full verdict on what they think happened." _Piper is clearly trying to diffuse the situation.

"_What if she doesn't make it, then no matter what the police say…" _He can't even find the words.

"_Someone should ring Fabian; he needs to know what's happened." _My mother is being the strong one, she's never the strong one it's usually my dad.

"_I'll go do it, call me in if anything happens." _And with that I hear Piper leave the room and I feel my body slipping this time into a dreamlike state.

* * *

There a park, like the one not so far from our house. The leaves are turning that golden brown colour symbolising the start of autumn. He here, stood right in front of me: his blue eyes gazing into my own. He's looking at like I'm the most important thing in the world. He's grabbing my hand, pulling me towards him, our bodies merely touching distance apart. His beauty overwhelms me; I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Before I know his lips are pressing firmly against mine, he's in control and he knows exactly how to elicit a moan out of my mouth. He pushing his groin up towards me and then he pulls back slightly, then he's untangling our fingers and he's running away from me. I chase him as fast I can but my legs don't seem to be able to run as fast as he can. Then everything is starting fade, Eddie, the trees and the park. All I can see is white light and I'm running towards it, but someone stopping me I turn to see his face but he hides it and that's when I can hear them again.

"_Fabian I'm so glad you're here. We need all the support we can get at this time." _I can hear my mother getting off her chair.

"_As soon as Piper called I knew I had to be here. Speaking of Piper where is she?" _Fabian voice is safety but my eyes still can't be awoken by this sound.

"_Piper, Alfie and her father are all talking to the police. So I've been here with her, for a minute I thought she was slipping away but you know Patricia she's a fighter, always has been." _If I was awake right now I may cry. I never heard my mother talk about me like this.

"_Yeah, I can see how proud you are of her. It's a shame she doesn't see it."_

"_It pains me to know she doesn't know how much she worth. Can I let you into a secret Fabian…" _Why couldn't my mother say this to me when I'm in a conscious state.

"_Of course." _

"_She's a lot like me. I use to reckless, fearless and live with my heart on my sleeve. That's why Patricia has always been my favourite but I would never tell Piper that." _She truly meant it, I wanted to will my body awake right now but it was still refusing. What would it take?

It was at that moment that the door opened, _"Any changes?" _Piper, Alfie and my father had returned from their talk with the police.

"_Nope, you haven't missed anything. She looks so at peace, I wonder what she's thinking about." _

It was at that moment the door opened again, _"Hi look I heard about Patricia, is it okay to come in?" _I knew that voice anywhere, it was like the voice of angel or my angel, Eddie!

"_YOU THINK WE ARE GOING TO LET YOU IN AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR BABY GIRL!" _My dad on edge again!

"_Mr Williamson, you have got it all wrong I didn't do that to your daughter. I would never hurt her!" _Eddie was fighting and I needed to do the same, I needed to wake right now.

"_Daddy, is your friend going to be okay?" _I knew that voice to and with that my eyes opened!


	17. Chapter 17 - The Seed of Doubt

**A/N: What can I say, you guys are officially my favourite people in the world! Your support is incredible and I'm so truly thankful to everyone who sits and reads this. Okay so I had never planned the Fabian thing and once I done it, I was a little confused where to take this story but I think I have an idea and hopefully it will work. So all I can say is this chapter is definitely different and I hope you guys enjoy.**

"_DADDY?" _What was Eddie talking about, he was a dad?

"_Patricia what are you talking about?" _I honestly didn't know what Eddie was talking about, since when was he a dad.

"_YOU LIED TO ME!" _If it was possible, Eddie was looking at me even more confused.

"_Patricia I never lied to you!" _What was he talking about, he has a daughter and he never thought to mention it.

"_GET OUT!" _The anger building up inside me and was beginning to spool out like word vomit.

"_Daddy did I do something wrong?" _The young girl is staring up at Eddie and then at me as she is lead towards the door.

"_No, sweatie. Patricia is just sick that's all!" _And with that both Eddie and the little blonde girl were out the door.

* * *

Everyone is staring at me now, like they had just witnessed something out of a daytime soap. As I gaze around the room I notice Fabian's worried face. He looks guilty but I can't spend too much time tormenting myself over it as the police are here asking for my statement.

"_Can't she have some time, she's only just woken."_ My mother was being her protective self again, jumping to my rescue.

"_If it's okay with you, we'd like to take her statement and then we'll be on our way." _With that both my parents, Piper, Alfie and Fabian leave the room leaving me with two rather unexercised police officers.

"_I'm DC Collins and this is DC Jones and we just wanted to take your version of events. So Patricia can you recall what happened on the Saturday 13__th__ April 2013."_

"_Well from what I can remember, I went to see KT the front of house at my brother-in-law to be's restaurant. She had given me directions to Eddie's place and that when I went to his. And I don't know what happened after that as my minds a little fuzzy." _

"_Okay well can I ask; did you and Mr Miller have an argument when you went to his place?" _

"_I don't think so, like I said I have no idea what happened after I arrived."_

"_Well, thank you for your help." _With that both the officers turned towards the door.

"_Wait! Officers do you think Eddie Miller could have done this to me?" _I needed an answer and my brain wasn't helping. Maybe Eddie had told me about his daughter? Why couldn't I remember anything?

"_We have no proof but we have reason to believe that he could have done this. Although we have to do all the necessary precautions before we can charge." _That was the moment the seed of doubt was placed into my mind.

"_Thank you officers." _And with that both the policemen left and Piper entered not giving me a moment with my own thoughts.

"_Hey, are you okay?" _It was the first time anyone had asked me how I was feeling.

"_No not really. My minds so fuzzy, I can't remember anything!" _It was the truth I wasn't okay and what if I had pushed out the only guy I had truly felt something for.

"_So you really didn't know Eddie was a father?" _I didn't know if I knew about Eddie, I just hoped I didn't and that outburst hadn't pushed him away for good.

"_I have no idea, but I knew that little girls voice. I'd heard it before that what gave me the strength to wake up." _I had no idea why but that girl's voice had reached me, it had given me strength.

"_He seemed pretty upset when he left." _

"_Well I don't want to talk about it, Piper. I just want to rest. Please could you all just leave, go home, get some rest." _With that Piper left, leaving me and my own thoughts to it.

My brain just didn't want to switch off; it was playing on overdrive with so many questions swirling through my mind. Did Eddie tell me about his daughter? Did he hurt me? Would he hurt me after everything we'd been through? I lay with my eyes closed, full aware that my sister was still here.

She spoke softly to someone who I first assumed to be Alfie, _"Hey glad you could come on such short notice." _It couldn't be Alfie; he would have come in a heartbeat. So who could it be?

"_Thanks for calling; I was surprised after everything with Patricia." _I knew who that was, the voice of pure gold that belonged to one Eddie Miller.

"_I just needed to hear it for myself Eddie. Did you hurt Patricia?"_ She was asking the question I was dying to hear, the answer I needed to know.

"_No, why would I hurt your sister. I love her." _He said those words, the three words girls wait their entire life to hear. I started to smile but I could let either of them see.

"_You do, does she know?" _Her voice creeping slightly above a whisper.

"_No, I wanted to tell her earlier but she never showed?" _Never showed, what did that mean?

"_She never showed? What do you mean?" _I wanted to open my eyes but I knew if I did Eddie would never admit this.

"_She was supposed to meet Mia and I at the park but when she never showed I went looking for her. I tried everywhere your house, the cinema, the restaurant and then the pub. It was there I found KT who told me she had taken Patricia to the hospital. When I heard that, I rushed here with Mia in toe and that's when she woke." _I was meant to meet him? KT had found me?

"_I'm sorry I had no idea, where is Mia now?" _

"_KT watching her! I just knew I had to see her again even if what we had is over." _

"_Are you willing to fight for her?" _He had to say YES! I was pleding in my own head, willinging Eddie to say yes.

"_Of course I am." _Eddie sounded so sure.

"_She stubborn you know." _Stubborn, I'm stubborn was Piper kidding me.

"_I know but she's worth it. I have to go, get back to Mia and all."_ With that I heard Piper and Eddie share their goodbyes and I felt his presence leave the room. In that moment, I felt myself smiling and falling into the best night's sleep I had in ages.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Arrest

**A/N: I wanted to thank you again for the massive support and that you are all loving the twists in the story. I have to say you guys never fail to make me smile when you review, it awesome the ideas you come up with. Just so no-one bites my head off I make a jib about One Direction in the story but I will have you know I love One Direction, it's just that I feel that Patricia wouldn't. So please don't get offended by that.**

Release date at the hospital was manic. My mother and Piper were gathering my things together while my father was checking me out at reception. Once everything was sorted, we headed to the car park to wait for Alfie to pick us up. Whilst waiting Piper pulls me aside to have a quick chat.

"_So how are you this morning?" _

"_I'm good thanks, when I get home there is something I have to do though." _I look over and notice that my dad has overheard what I had just said and is storming over towards us.

"_What do you think you are talking about? When you get home you'll be resting."_ What since when does my father decide what I do?

"_Daddy! You don't control my life." _I can see the anger sweeping across his face and the fury in his features.

"_We are not having this conversation Patricia. Until that sick guy is arrested you are staying under my watch." _Is he being serious, he can't keep me under house arrest.

"_You can't do that Daddy!" _Piper was unusually mute, why couldn't she say something? Anything at all.

"_It's not up for discussion,_" Alfie was pulling up beside us, _"Get in the car Patricia."_ My dad said as he pointed towards the car.

The car was filled with an awkward silence; I was sat between Mom and Dad whilst Piper had unapologetically placed herself in the front with Alfie. After what felt like hours of driving, Alfie decided it best to break the silence by blasting his new One Direction CD. If there was anything worse than sitting in the backseat of a car with your bigoted parents, it was sitting in the backseat of the car with your bigoted whilst ONE DIRECTION played.

"_Hey Patricia, do you like?" _Had Alfie completely lost it? One Direction? I understood the appeal, a load of guys with reasonable good looks and if I was totally honest I like the Irish one but their music - well I had no words.

"_Not really Alfie, I'd much prefer the sick puppies to be playing." _Maybe if I pleaded hard enough they'd give me what I wanted, I was the sick one after all.

"_When are you going to get over that CRAP you listen to darling?" _Was my mother seriously asking me that, when we were listening to ONE DIRECTION! Typical!

"_Alright break it up back there. So Patricia, how are you feeling?" _I loved Alfie, he'd always save me when I needed it. Much to the dismay of his wife to be who looked rather put out by Alfie's kindness.

"_Well, I'm doing much better. I was thinking when I get back I might go and see Eddie." _The words were out of mouth before I had a chance to think, but he did after all say he loved me.

"_YOU MOST CERTAINLY WONT. AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU, I DON'T THINK SO. WHILST WERE HERE YOU WILL NOT SEE THAT BOY!"_ My dad's anger scared me but that didn't give him the right to decide how my life would work.

"_Daddy, I think Patricia should go see Eddie. You know so they can talk." _She turned her head so she could see me, and then winked. Maybe just this once my sister wasn't all bad?

"_Oh be quiet Piper, Patricia is under my watchful eye whilst we stay." _

"_You can't do that daddy!" _For once I was the silent one as I watched the most dramatic argument play out in front of my eyes.

"_I CAN AND I WILL AND THAT'S THE END OF THE MATTER!" _ The rest of the journey had been spent in silence. The awkward glances that Piper gave me indicated she was sorry that she couldn't help but I guess it wasn't her fault.

* * *

Once we had made it home and were all settled, I excused myself from the conversation and descended to my room. It felt different, cold almost! To think six days ago I had shared this bed with the very guy that my parents now accused of hurting me was insane. I hopped into bed, hoping that the sleep would give me the strength to fight this in the morning. My mind wouldn't switch off; I had so many questions running through my brain. Would Eddie have done this? He wouldn't after he said he loved me, there is no way? Who could of done this? And why won't my brain remember what happened that day? Erghh, I was driving myself nuts, but then I heard something raised voices down stairs. I decided to go and see what was going on. I crept down a few steps, barely creaking the floorboards and that when I witnessed my father in a full blown argument with Eddie.

"_You have to believe me sir; I didn't hurt your daughter." _He looked so scared, but my dad could do that to the best of people.

"_And I'm just supposed to take your word for it am I?" _

"_You are because I swear to god, I would never hurt her!" _

"_Well the last person she saw was you and funnily enough you lied to her about your child so who's to say you're not lying about this as well." _That's when that little seed of doubt started to resurface. If he had lied to me once about Mia and the mysterious blonde girl then who's to say he wouldn't do it again.

"_I never lied to her about Mia! She just has forgotten okay." _I could see the sadness in Eddie's expression, I wanted so badly to trust what he was saying but I just couldn't. Maybe everything he had said to Piper last night was just his own way to clear his name?

Then there was another knock at the door, which jolted everyone into an eerie silence. My father barged past Eddie and opened the door with so my force it nearly fell off its hinges.

"_Officers, come in." _Officers what were they doing here? Maybe they had found who had done this? Maybe all this arguing could finally be put to bed?

"_There you are Mr Miller; I must say you're a difficult man to find." _I think the one called DI Collins in getting out his handcuffs, _"We are arresting you for assault against Miss Williamson, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law!" _And with that they are handcuffing Eddie and leading him out of the door.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Familiar Conversation

**A/N: I know I say this everytime but thank you for all the massive support. Thank you to everyone who sits and reviews too, it's lovely to know how much you guys are enjoying the story. So I do want to apologise for the wait for this chapter, its just been a busy week but I promise to be more proactive. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing :) x**

My feet were carrying me as fast as I could possible run! Before I knew I was stood in front of my father, squaring myself up to him. I looked directly into his eyes and that's when I saw it; the power, the control. I couldn't live this way anymore; if I was going to make mistakes then I had to make them not have my overbearing, overprotective father making them for me. He couldn't control me any longer, I was about to take back the power.

_"What the hell have you just done father!"_ I was so angry! There were no words to describe what I had just seen. How could he do this to me? He made me doubt Eddie's innocence but in my heart I knew I believed him or I wouldn't be doing this.

_"I'm just getting justice!"_ Justice, fucking justice, he just didn't like Eddie that's what it boils down to.

"_You've got justice alright, by having an innocent man arrested!"_ What was this? Lure Eddie to our house, and then get the police on him? My father had overstepped all boundaries this time and I wasn't sure I could forgive him.

"_He's not innocent hunny! Your judgment is just clouded, that's all."_ My father's behaviour had become unbearable, I loved my father but I couldn't let Eddie be charged.

* * *

He needed me more than ever and with that I turn around grabbed my coat and left. I ran as quickly as I could to get to the police station in time. In the near distance I could hear my father calling my name but right now it didn't matter. I needed to bail Eddie out. Now! So many questions were swirling around in my head as I ran to the station. Who was looking after his daughter? Did they know that Eddie had been arrested?  
My heart was beating double speed so much so that when I reached the police station I needed a quick rest. The police station was overcrowded with several different people: the OAP's who were constantly complaining about the noises neighbours, the posh snobs complaining about the quality of their service and the mysterious blonde from the other day. She had to be here for Eddie so I chanced it and decided to go and talk to her.

I was hesitant at first but then decided it is best to rip the band aid off. _"Hey,"_ I couldn't recall her name so I refrained from using it, _"how's Eddie?"_ I needed to know, even it was just a kind courtesy of he's fine. Although from the glare she was giving me now, I highly doubted that's what would be coming out her mouth.

"_You are asking how he is, are you serious?"_ I guess she had a right to be angry. I had previously had a go at her.

_"Well yes, I care about Eddie you know"_

_"You have a funny way of showing it and I thought he'd found the right girl but I guess I was wrong."_ She was judging me after everything, I couldn't remember who she was to Eddie but I knew that I didn't like her! She didn't know me after all and how I felt about Eddie was none of business. I had come here with good intentions; I was here to bail Eddie out after this fiasco.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ I was getting extremely angry with her line of questioning. Why couldn't she get straight to the point?

_"Never mind, just forget it. By the way I don't think Eddie will want to see you when he gets out!"_ With that I knew I had to go, so I left the police station with some of my dignity intact.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going to go all I knew was I needed to see a friend for advice. I knew exactly who I needed to see at this moment. The walk to the Plaza hotel was a short one from the police station. Once at the hotel, I walked up to reception to see a dark haired lady going by the name Sandra at the desk. She looked familiar but I guess that what comes from living in a small village.

_"Can I help you miss?"_ She turned to face me, looking me up and down and just stared. She just looked at me like she had seen me before.

_"Umm yes Sandra, can you tell me Fabian Rutter room number?"_ I needed someone to talk to talk to and Fabian was the perfect person

_"We can't disclose that information?"_ I couldn't help feeling like I had a conversation similar to this? But when, I'd never been here before.

"_You know what, I have somewhere else I need to be!"_

_"Well maybe next time eh?"_

_"Yeah maybe,"_ And with that I left to the hotel and headed off to see the one person I refused to give up on. Stood outside his flat, I had butterflies! This had to be one of the scariest things I had ever done. I knocked and waited and then when he didn't answer I repeated it until I had got an answer. When he eventually opened up, he looked like he'd been crying, shit this was because of my Dad. He barely registered that I was there, looking at me with a death wish. I knew what my father had done was bad, but he wasn't angry at me, surely?

_"What do you want Patricia?"_

_"To talk."_

_"Well I don't want to talk, because of you I lost Mia!"_ With that he slammed the door shut, leaving me all alone.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Statement

**A/N: Thank you for all your support and reviews they are awesome and so heartwarming. I want to apologise for the last chapter as pointed out by HoAMR, the last chapter was a little confusing and left you with loads of questions. So I thought I would explain in my authors notes - **

**1) At the end Patricia goes Eddie's house where he answers the door, basically to say that Sarah has taken Mia away**

**2) Eddie gets arrested for assault and then when Patricia goes the police station with the intention of bailing Eddie out - it's already been done by the Sarah.**

With the prospects of my relationship with Eddie being over, I decided there was one person I needed right now. That person was my sister Piper! She had been the only one to see Eddie the night he said he loved me and if I was really honest I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be okay. I searched high and low for Piper, looking at home, then at the pub and finally at Alfie's restaurant. That's when I saw them both; Alfie and Piper eating late lunch together. I didn't know whether I should go in and disturb them but my better judgement took over and I knocked gently on the window, until Alfie opened up.

"_Hey Patty, what's wrong?" _ Was all Alfie could say before I couldn't hold it in anymore and my legs had given way. I was on the floor, curled into ball with the tears rolling down my face. I had never felt like this ever and for the first time in my life, I couldn't fix it.

"_Patricia what's happened? I don't understand!"_ I hadn't realised but Piper had her arms wrapped round mine, pulling me close. We may not always see eye to eye but I knew right now I needed her here with me. The tears kept flowing and sobs keep coming I couldn't control myself.

My chest was heaving heavily and the lump in my throat was rising. I swallowed it down and managed to spit out, _"It's Eddie…he he hates me…and I I don't think he will forgive me this time." _I broke down into more tears and Piper just held me tighter.

"_I don't get it, did you and Eddie get in a fight." _ Piper pulled out of our tight embrace to look me in the face.

"_Not exactly, Daddy had Eddie arrested for my assault. The worst part is he had his daughter taken away from him and it's all my fault!" _ She was looking directly at me now, examining my reactions and then she wiped away the new formed tears off my cheeks.

"_Look he's angry now but he'll calm down eventually and he'll be begging to see you. I'm sure of it."_ She takes my hand and pulls us off the floor and instructs Alfie to make us a cup of coffee. _"How about you go home and get some rest, then you, me and Alfie can go out after work and grab a drink. How does that sound?" _

"_I don't want to sound ungrateful Piper; it's just that I don't really feel like drowning my sorrows and playing third wheel to you two all night."_ She nods in acceptance, I can see she understands and with that I decide she's right. I do need some sleep, so after a quick goodbye I head home, hoping to god I don't see my father.

* * *

By the time I reached home, Fabian was there sitting with my mother and father. I could hardly believe what I seeing, they were sat around laughing whilst I had just had the worst day of my entire life.

"_Alright hunny," _My mom spoke out as she looked across the room at me.

"_Not really no. What's Fabian doing here?" _I was a little confused, I had gone to his hotel earlier and he wasn't around and now I find him in my house sharing pleasantries with my parents.

"_It's nice to see you too Patricia."_

"_You know exactly what I mean Fabian." _I see the smile light up his face. We always got each other's mock offensiveness. He still hadn't explained what he was doing here though. _"__Well you going to tell me or not?"_

"_Fabian's came here after he gave his statement about Eddie." _It was my father who was talking for him, as usual taking control. Something about what he was saying struck me. Why was Fabian giving a statement about Eddie?

"_Hang on, why were you giving a statement?" _He looked up then got up off the chair and started walking towards me. He looked into my eyes and then opened his mouth as if to say something.

"_I was giving a statement because I hate to admit it but I saw Eddie beating you up the other day."_ Hang on, Fabian had been there and never told me. If he knew that then why didn't he say something before the police incident?

"_Wait you were there? And you didn't try to stop him? I can't believe you!"_ How could he just stand around and watch what happen to me. I was angry, no I was infuriated.

"_Your angry at me? Shouldn't you be taking this up with your on/off boyfriend Eddie. He's the one that bloody hit you!" _He seriously had the cheek to say that. I couldn't stand this anymore, so with that I left and spent the rest of the afternoon alone in my room.

* * *

The afternoon had been long and tiring, but I had got no form of sleep what so ever. All I could think about was Eddie and the last words he said _Mia's been taken away from me because of you! _It stung like a bee, who had taken her? Child protection? Her Mother? Now thinking about Mia was the spitting image of the mysterious blonde girl who had bailed Eddie out. She must have taken her away, but why? If only I could will my memory to remember! Errgghh, I knew I needed to get out of here, go anywhere but stay here. Then I remembered the pub – Alfie and Piper were going to the pub. BINGO, that's where I'll go. With that I took a quick shower, put on some makeup to cover the bruising and long sleeve dress so you couldn't see the Chinese burns made from being pinned down. So I left the house a little after ten and headed to the place I knew as my sanctuary: the Pub. The pub was pretty manic for a Monday and when I arrived I saw Piper engaged in a heated discussion with the blonde girl from the police station. Watching from afar wasn't good enough, I needed to know what was being said so I decided to go listen.

"_So you've taken her away because of my sister." _This had to be a discussion about Mia but what I didn't understand was why Piper was getting involved. As I looked around, I saw Alfie drinking with Jerome in the corner as per, he clearly didn't want to get into a heated argument.

"_Yes, I can't have Mia exposed to this world you live in." _Sarah looked up and noticed me, which had caused Piper to look in my direction.

"_Patricia" _Piper spoke up to acknowledge me at least, _"Sarah here," _Sarah, yes I remember now she was the girl who broke Eddie's heart and ran off with another guy,_ "was just explaining why she's taken Mia away from Eddie" _I was remembering things, things I was sure that Eddie must of told me.

"_So why have you taken Mia away Sarah" _I found myself saying it before I even had time to register what was coming out my lips.

"_If I'm being honest it's because of you." _Because of me, I wanted to argue but I needed to hear more so I stayed mute, _"Well ever since Eddie met you, his life has become unpredictable and unstable. He got arrested this morning and I had to bail him out. I can't have that around Mia, its not fair to her." _Not fair her, what about Eddie.

"_Speaking of Mia, where is she?" _I couldn't help asking, she paints this very black and white picture where Eddie is the troublemaker and she is golden girl but where is Mia now!

"_She's with her step dad Tom. We are heading home tomorrow. Not that I need to tell you anything." _She was getting funny with me now and I knew I had to help get Mia back for Eddie's sake.

"_No of course you don't. Is there anyway Eddie can see Mia before you go?" _I had to ask, he loves his daughter. Anyone could see that the other day in the hospital.

"_No there isn't. He has a court date coming up soon. No thanks to your family and he will probably be charged. I don't want Mia to see her father behind bars. You know the funny thing is he insists he never did it and that maybe someone a little closer to home did."_ With that she shots a glare in Piper's direction and gets up to leave. I watch her walk away leaving her finally words ringing through my ears.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Theory

**A/N: I want to thank you for all for the massive response to this story, it's truly mindblowing. Okay so I was asked by Hoalover to change the font when the characters are having a conversation. I will admit I did try but it doesn't look to have done anything, which I'm truly sorry about. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter still :) Bamboo **

Today was supposed to be the day before my parents left. Instead it had turned out to be one of many extended days added to their stay. After everything that had happened this weekend, they had decided to stay an extra week. It wasn't that I didn't understand why they were staying but I just didn't want my father intruding in my life anymore. Last night had been another restless night I kept tossing and turning, my mind constantly replaying Sarah words as if they were stuck on repeat. _Maybe you need to look a little closer to home._ What if she was right, What if the person that did this to me was someone I knew. The only thing I did know was that I was unlikely to find answers in my room, so I headed downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast had had been a quiet affair, as my father hadn't appeared, maybe he had finally got the message – that I needed space. I knew what I needed to do today. Today was going to be the day I finally discovered the truth. Although my memory hadn't come back to me yet, I knew I needed to retrace my steps from Saturday, so the first place I wanted to go was the pub.

"_Where you off to, Patty?" _I was shocked by the concern that Piper had been showing towards me, it heartfelt.

"_Well actually I'm retracing my steps from Saturday. You want to come with me?" _I actually wanted Piper there with me. No I needed her to be my rock today.

"_You know what, of course I will." _ With that both of us left the house heading in the direction of my first stop the pub.

When we arrived at the pub, it was virtually empty well apart from Jerome who was sleeping in the corner. He must of fallen asleep last night and stayed here. Although we weren't here for Jerome so we both grabbed an orange juice and decided to plan where to go next.

"_Why did we come here Patricia?" _

"_We came here so we can plan where to go. First thing that I did on Saturday was go to Eddie's and then my minds fuzzy after that._

"_Well Eddie said you left his and agreed to meet him later that day at three. You know who you should ask, KT" _ KT, maybe that isn't a bad idea. She could tell me, where I was at the time she found me.

"_KT, you think that's a good idea, she doesn't like me that much." _ She could be the link to the truth. I needed to find her right now and I had no idea where she could be. She was front house and it was only ten so it wasn't as if she would be at the restaurant.

"_Yeah you need to talk to her." _

"_Okay where can I find her though? She won't be at the restaurant." _I didn't know and by the look on Piper's face she didn't either. My sister and KT weren't that close so this made this all the more difficult.

"_I have no idea, but I know one man who will. My husband to be Alfred, she does work for him after all." _ That was a point she did work for Alfie and he would have contact details for her.

"_Come on, let's do this. I'm going to find out the truth today._

* * *

And with that both Piper and I got up and headed to off to see Alfie. It wasn't hard to guess that Alfie was already at the restaurant prepping meals for the lunch time rush.

"_Hey Babe, Its only me and Patricia we were just wondering what contact information you have for you employees." _Alfie wasn't stupid and knew exactly which employee we meant but that didn't stop him from having a little fun with Piper.

"_Well urmm, I can't give out information like that… you should know this Piper!" _You could see Alfie was trying to wind her up but Piper was just not in the mood for it today. She knew how important it was and so she pushed for that information like her life depended on it.

"_Alfie stop fooling around and give us the address for KT. She was the one who took Patricia to the hospital so we were hoping she might know what happened." _I could see Alfie thinking through everything Piper was saying. I guess it was company policy to not give out contact information but he knew that this was important.

"_Well can you wait till I've finished the starters please." _

"_No a man's innocence depends on this Alfie." _ Piper was right, Eddie's innocence had depended on this, we needed that address and we had needed it now. Alfie looked towards his future wife and then towards me and nodded. He swiftly walked to his office and came back with a folder in his hand.

"_This has got everything you need. Now will you hurry up and go prove Eddie's innocence as I kinda like my delivery boy!" _Piper and I scanned through the names on the contact info sheet, searching for KT address which in all honesty didn't take long to find. Once we'd got it, we left Alfie and headed to a little town outside the village.

* * *

The drive had been long and tiring, we had driven a little under an hour to reach a small town. It was nice enough, but KT lived on the rougher part of the estate which was maybe not so nice. When we pulled up outside her house, we agreed that I would do this alone. I wanted to, so that I could at least show Sarah that I wasn't all bad. I only had to knock once as KT was quick to open the door.

"_Patricia, what are you doing here?" _ She was shocked to see me and rightly so we were hardly friends.

"_Can I come in please?" _ She looked behind her, probably checking her flat wasn't a safety hazard before nodding and moving aside to let me in. She guided me through her flat to the kitchen which was pretty mundane and indicated for me to sit.

"_So why you here?" _

"_Its pretty obvious why I'm here. I want to know what you know about the incident" _She looked up and glared, I was sure she'd of realised why I was here.

"_I wasn't there Patricia, I just found you broken and battered on the sidewalk that leads to the Plaza Hotel." _That's when it hit me, maybe Fabian had been there, just not for the reasons he first said.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I'm terrible like that but I got writers block and had no idea where to take the story. However, I came up with what I like to call a fill me in chapter which I'm not totally happy with. I just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing because without you I would be nowhere so thank you :) Bamboo x**

With the aftermath of KT confession swirling in my brain, I knew I needed to talk to him. I didn't even know if he had done it all I wanted to know was why would he do something like this? I needed to face him, look him in the eyes and ask the dreaded question _Were you the one who did this to me? _I had known Fabian well enough to tell if he was telling the truth. The only thing from stopping me asking was being stuck here at KT's. So with that I knew I needed to escape.

"_Look thanks for all your help, it's just I need to go?" _She shook her head knowingly as if she understood where I'd be heading next. With that I got off the seat and headed towards the door. I turned and nodded and went to leave but before I did I was stopped by her carefully quiet voice.

"_I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I want you to know I will help you with whatever you need. In relation to the incident of course." _I gave her a small smile and a quick hug then left heading towards to the car with every intention of telling Piper.

* * *

The walk to the car seemed to take forever; I knew I couldn't hide this, I had to tell someone and Piper was as good as anyone to tell. I felt a lump form in my throat as I reached the car, I needed to tell her now. My head was pounding as I ripped the car door open.

"_So Patty….How did it go?" _How could she be so chipper? I suppose she hadn't heard what KT had just said and that meant I needed to tell her. And I needed to tell her now, but how was I meant to word it?

Just say it, just get it out and with that I swallowed down the lump that had formed in my throat and spat it out _"I have a feeling…a feeling that…that Fabian ….that Fabian might have been the one… the one who hurt me." _I watched as Piper's face drops, and her face crinkle in confusion.

"_No you've got to be wrong. Fabian wouldn't hurt you; he has known you forever there is no way he'd beat you and leave you for dead." _Hearing Piper say this made me realise how stupid I had been. Of course Fabian couldn't of done it.

"_Even if Fabian didn't do it, who did because I don't believe for one minute Eddie would have." _I couldn't just rule Fabian out, could I? Eddie didn't do it and KT had as good as given me the confession I needed.

"_Look, how about you speak to Fabian. See if he can look you in the eye and tell you he didn't do it." _She had a point, I had known it earlier I needed to speak to Fabian.

"_Will you come with me? To speak to Fabian…" _Piper looked towards me and simply nodded. Today was going to be the day I would find out the truth.

"_Of course I will. I'm not going to let you do this on your own." _With that Piper started the engine and we headed off back to the village.

* * *

The drive had taken just over an hour and we had made it back into town just before the evening rush at Alfie's. Once at home I decided to take a quick shower and then I would be ready to confront my worst nightmare. I met Piper in the lounge and we decided to head to Fabian hotel first. The Plaza reception was busy filled with crowd of families trying to check in. So we sat and waited for Fabian.

"_Do you think he's here Patricia?" _I look over to Piper who is just staring blankly at me. She's right maybe he's not here.

"_I don't know but where else will he be?" _We sit in silence for another half an hour until we see Fabian.

"_Piper, Patricia what are you both doing here?" _I'm totally mute, I'm still angry over his confession yesterday when he said he'd been there, and seen the whole thing.

"_Patricia and I, need to speak to you? Can we go to your room?" _I'm glad that Piper's here, she is being the strong one when I cant. I need her here with me.

"_Well we cant go to my room, but we can go for walk?" _I had a strange feeling that Fabian had said that to me before. Yeah I remember him saying this before, when had he said it though and why couldn't we go to his room.

"_You know what Piper; I'll go just wait for me here?" _She looked hesitant and then nodded in agreement.

"_Okay well if need me I'll be here."_ We left and I was nervous because if Fabian had done this, I had just led myself into a trap.

Fabian stopped and grabbed my wrists to stop me then he looks me in the eyes. _"So why did you want to see me. I thought after yesterday, you never want to see me again?" _He was right, I didn't want to see him but right now I needed to know the truth.

"_Okay well I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" _With that I look deeply into his eyes.

He cups my face and rests his forehead against mine, _"Of course I can Patricia."_

I pull back slightly and look into his eyes, this is my moment, _"Did you do it? Were you the one that hurt me?" _


	23. Chapter 23 - The Effect

**A/N: I must sound like a broken record but I have to say a massive thank you to all of you who read and review this story, it is literally the best part of my day when I read your comments. Okay so I wanted to say that this story is getting closer to the end and I reckon there are going to be about five more chapters. I have to say though there is still more shocking stuff to come from a favourite villain Fabian, so it's not over yet. Please keep reviewing and reading thank you Bamboo x**

I knew I needed to watch every movement Fabian made, any sort of crinkle of his nose or his pupils dilate then I would know if he was lying. Fabian paused to think of how to word the question, which seemed odd for a supposedly innocent man.

"_No Patricia, why would I do this to you?" _I looked directly into his eyes and I saw nothing; if this was lying he was getting pro at it that's for sure. But if Fabian hadn't done it, then who did? I was so sure after KT had said she found me on the road to the Plaza hotel.

"_Then if you didn't do this, who did?" _I knew instantly who Fabian would pick on, Eddie Miller. He'd practically sent him to prison with his statement.

"_Your crazy boyfriend did this to you!" _His voice was rising ever so slightly.

"_What would Eddie be doing on this side of town though?" _Then I saw it, the shift in weight and Fabian eyes looking anywhere but at me; he was nervous. I struck a chord then, maybe I'd been right after all, maybe Fabian had done this.

"_What do you mean on this side of town?" _Fabian tried to say it with as much surprise as he could, but I could help but notice the sweat building up on his forehead and the lack of eye contact. It meant one thing he knew, that I knew.

"_KT told me she found me on this end of town, not that far from the Plaza Hotel. Eddie doesn't live or work over here so why would he take me to an open road and punch me to death it doesn't make any sense. The only really weird thing is you should know where I was found because you saw the whole thing remember?" _With that I saw the swaying backwards and forwards on his legs, I had said too much and trapped him. Fabian Rutter was the per portrayer of the crime. Then all of sudden he was running! He knew, he been caught and I knew who I needed to talk to. Piper!

* * *

The walk back to the Plaza Hotel was long and nerve racking. How was I meant to tell Piper? When I arrived at the Plaza, the reception was still heaving full of families that were checking in and out. There was something that caught my eye when I got inside, I saw Piper talking to Sarah and her family. How was I meant to talk to her now? She was talking to the women who hated me.

However it didn't take long for Mia to notice me, _"Patricia," _she said whilst running towards me, _"Will you do me a favour, will you look after me daddy he needs his friends right now." _I bent down to her level and then I looked up at her and nodded.

"_Of course I will Mia" _That was a promise which I wanted to keep for Mia and Eddie's sake. Well if Eddie would let me. Because now I knew the truth, that Fabian had done it.

"_Come here Mia, we have to go." _I knew that voice, it was Sarah. You could here the desperation in her voice, she had wanted Mia as far away from me as possible but Mia didnt seem to motice as she had pulled me into a hug and then ran back to her mother. With that I watched as Mia walked away with her mother.

Before I knew it, Piper was stood in front of me so I rose to my feet and stared at her. _"So did she have anything good to say?" _ Piper knew who I was talking about instantly and smiled to herself knowingly.

"_What Sarah? I just told her why we were here." _Was Piper an idiot why would she tell Sarah about Fabian?

"_You told her about the theory?" _I could see her face scrunch up, maybe I'd got it wrong?

"_No, I told her you needed to talk to Fabian; not that you think he was the one to hurt you." _Oh I had got it wrong, Piper has been brilliant. _"How did it go?" _

"_Well I know now that Fabian did it." _I watch as her face dropped, it has come to a shock to her.

"_Are you sure?" _Her voice was hesitant, it was probably the shock.

"_A hundred percent" _I look down at the ground, I never realised how difficult this would be to say. I can't let Eddie go down for something he hasn't done but the thought of a man who I've known for years doing this to me, is just so difficult to process.

"_Are you okay?" _I didn't know if I was all I knew was my whole life had changed this week. I had fallen for a guy who at the beginning of the week was only in it for the money, I had found out that my sister was one the people I could rely on and that the guy who I once loved had hurt me in more ways than one.

"_I don't think so." _Before I knew it my eyes were stinging, the tears were rolling across my face. I hadn't realised the effect that finding this out would. Before I knew it, Piper had wrapped her arms around me and was pulling me close to her chest.

"_Look, you need to talk to Eddie, tell him you know the truth." _She was right, I needed to talk to Eddie because if I could prove he didn't do it then he could get Mia back. That's all I wanted for him, I wanted him to be happy.

"_Okay well, will you come with me to see him?" _


	24. Chapter 24 - The Dirty Flat

**A/N: So once again thank you to anyone who reads or reviews it always so lovely to hear your thoughts on the story. As I said before there is still a lot more to come from Fabian the lovable villain but for all you Peddie fans out there, this chapter sees the return of Eddie Yay. It seems a while since we heard from him. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks Bamboo x**

She is staring directly into my eyes and nodding instantly, _"Of course I will come with you, but you have to be the one to tell him about Fabian." _She's right I have to keep my promise to Mia; I have to be there for Eddie which meant one thing I needed to talk to him.

"_I know I'm going to be there for Eddie even if he doesn't want me to." _I want to see him now; no I needed to see him now. I needed to tell him that I believed him. _"I need to find him now Piper." _

She nodded knowingly _"Okay, well let's get out of here now." _

The walk of the Eddie's was the most nerve racking ever. My heart was beating double speed and palms had begun to sweat. It seemed to take forever; I just wanted to see him. My throat had dried up and forehead felt as if it were dripping. This was it, we were at Eddie's and thank god Piper was here with me because I honestly don't believe I could do this on my own.

"_You are going to knock Patty or am I going to have to do it for you?" _I know she is joking and would do anything for me because she loves me but I'm terrified of the Eddie that might open the door. He's the Eddie who has lost everything because of me and I'm so afraid of how he will react to seeing me. I shake the feeling from my head and knock the door once. We wait for what feels like hours, why wouldn't Eddie answer.

"_Look maybe he's not in?" _I wasn't an idiot, Eddie was most definitely in but I didn't want to be disappointed.

"_He in, both you and I know that Patty. Knock again." _She was right we both knew he was there but he was just refusing to answer. With that I took one glance at Piper and decided to knock again, only thing was that this would be the last time I would wait. Eddie once again didn't answer.

Piper was the one to talk or should I say shout through the door, _"Eddie, we know you are in there so ANSWER THE DOOR!" _With that I heard the shuffling behind the door, he was moving. Then I heard the bolt of the door being undone and with one swift movement the door was open.

Eddie looked us both up and down, _"What do you want?" _Eddie had looked terrible and when I say terrible I mean it. He had looked so unkempt: his hair had not been gelled back, his eyes were red and bloodshot indicating he hadn't slept in days and he had the start of the most hideous beard growing. I couldn't help but feel guilty, I had brought this upon him and it was all my fault but I had promised Mia to be there for her father and I wasn't about to break it.

"_I want to talk to you Eddie, can we come in?" _From the look on Eddie face, he didn't want us to come inside but that wasn't going to stop me. I look toward Piper and we smile knowingly as if we had this planned the whole time.

"_No you can't come in because I don't want you near me!" _Eddie was angry and understandably so, with one quick glance at Piper and then barge my way through into Eddie's apartment. Piper is quick to follow and I have to say I was shocked by what I see. Eddie's place was a mess – if I was honest it was like a bomb had hit it. There were dirty plates scattered over of the work surfaces, empty can dumped all over the floor and hundreds of packets of pop tarts littered the sofa. Eddie hadn't been doing well since Mia had been taken away and no-one had even realised.

I so wrapped up in what Eddie's flat looked like that I failed to notice Eddie slip away into the Kitchen. So once I had realised I knew this was my opportunity to get him alone. I went to the kitchen leaving Piper cleaning the living room.

"_Hey Eddie, we need to talk?" _ He looked towards me as if he couldn't believe I had the cheek to be inside his house.

"_What about, after you got me arrested and had my child taken away from me I didn't think we had anything left to talk about." _He was angry and he had every right to be, I had storming in here too which didn't help either.

"_Cut the bullshit Eddie. I want to talk you about this," _I said whilst pointing towards my face, _"I know you didn't do it." _He was now listening intently, soaking up every word I said.

"_How do you know that eh?" _He was being sarcastic too, this was the part of Eddie that I didn't like so much – the argumentative side.

"_I just do okay. It was Fabian who did this and there is no way in hell I'm letting you take the blame for it." _

"_Well I hope to god you have some good evidence to prove that Fabian did this to you." _

"_Urmm, well I had as good as a confession from him, well I say a confession he ran away from me when I questioned him." _Even I knew that wasn't really going to cut it as evidence.

"_That's great Patricia, I'm sure a judge will let me off if you say that you know Fabian did it because he ran away. Use your head no judge will excuse me. Why did you come here if that all you could tell me, it not going to help me tomorrow." _Tomorrow, what did Eddie mean by tomorrow?

"_What do you mean it's not going to help you tomorrow?" _I hadn't heard anything about tomorrow; right now I had no idea what he meant.

"_Well then you should ask your father because my trial starts tomorrow." _


	25. Chapter 25 - The Stalker

**A/N: I want to thank everybody who reads this story seriously its lovely. So I also want to say that I have done some planning on this story and there is only going to three chapters after this one so were nearing the end which is sad but I hope you enjoy these last few chapters. All I can say is thank you and a shout out to both HouseoOfAnubisPeddieLover and peddie-obsessed1.0. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, Bamboo x**

Tomorrow, how could Eddie's trial be set for tomorrow there is no way that could be possible? There is no way that they could bring a trial up that quickly, could they? Well when you watch as much law and order as I do then there seems no plausable way the trial be set so soon?

"_I need to go, Eddie but I will be back." _He was staring at me, drinking in every word I said. In a strange way he looked disappointed, disappointed that I was leaving.

"_Do you…Do you have to go?" _It was kind of heart-warming to hear the words fall from Eddie's lips but if i was going to prove his innocence then I needed to get hard evidence. I didn't have time to stay, god I really wanted to but I had to help him.

"_I'm afraid so, but I'm coming back I promise you that." _That was the truth when I have found the evidence I need; I will come back because right now Eddie needs me.

"_Okay" _Eddie said whilst nodding his head viciously. I chanced one last glance towards Eddie and then headed to in the lounge to find Piper.

"_Is everything alright Patty?" _She looked between me and Eddie; I guess the rather loud conversation we had hadn't gone unheard by Piper.

"_Yeah, I just…we have to go…" _I didn't want to leave but if I was going to prove Eddie's innocence it had to be done. As we were walking out the flat I was stopped by Eddie's voice _"Patricia," _I turned back to face him, our eyes staring deeply into each other's, _"be careful." _I nodded knowingly, there was no doubt now I was going to find that evidence.

* * *

When we left Eddie's I knew who I needed to see and that person had quite literally become my worst nightmare this week. It didn't take too long to find him though, he was still at home. Piper and I had talked about the trial all the way home and we had both known who had moved the trial, my father.

"_Girls, how are you both?" _How could my father act so calm, I could whole heartedly say he had ruined my life.

"_Don't act dumb with us Dad, we know what you did?" _I was so angry and I couldn't help the snap in my voice.

"_What are you talking about Patricia?" _Was he seriously playing dumb, he knew what he had done to Eddie.

"_I'm talking about the trial." _I watched as my father face was struck with realisation. He looked up at me and stood up striding towards me so he planted in front of me.

"_Look…about that…." _I couldn't bear to hearing this, he had just confirmed he was the one to move the trial and realistically he knew how hard it would be for Eddie to pull a defence together. I knew I had to help him now, I was going to prove Fabian did it.

"_Why? Dad why did you move the trial?" _He looked directly into my eyes as if he wanted me to drink in everything he was about to say.

"_I moved it, so that sick man was locked away sooner. You are not safe around him!" _I was so angry, he had no idea what had happened and he had been so quick to judge Eddie.

"_You have no idea do you?" _He looks so confused as if he has no-idea, well he hasn't got a clue.

"_What are you talking about?" _I didn't want to even want the satisfaction of telling him the truth. All I want to do is help Eddie without all this drama and I know there is someone I need to find. So before I know it, I was out of the door and heading towards Alfie's restaurant. I was really nervous this is my last solution and I can't fail now not after I promised Mia.

* * *

"_Hey KT, I need your help. When do you get off?" _She looked up from spot completely confused by my hurried greeting.

"_Patricia, are you okay?" _She seemed genuinely concerned.

"_Not really KT, will you help me?" _She nodded knowingly; she had previously stated she would help so I was happy when I saw her nodding I knew I count on her.

"_Yeah, whatever you need." _Her reassurance gave me the courage to stand up and fight for Eddie.

"_What time do you finish tonight?" _I look towards her as she figures how many hours she has left on her clock.

"_Well I'll be done by about eleven" _That gave us ten hours to find evidence and I was sure we weren't going to fail.

* * *

Service had felt as if it had gone rather slow, the minutes which passed by had felt like hours and once the clock struck eleven, I made my way back to the restaurant to see KT just finishing up. She said her goodbyes which had taken a further fifteen minutes which fazed me a little as we needed as long as possible.

"_So you wanted my help Patricia?" _A lump in my throat had started to rise and I knew this would be difficult to say. So I straightened myself and swallowed hard before saying "_Well I do, you see the thing is….Eddie's trial starts tomorrow and…well I know he didn't do it….the thing is I know Fabian did it." _KT had looked confused, I was being incoherent and that wasn't helping. However, she willed me to continue, _"I need you help to collect evidence against Fabian. Can you do that?" _

I couldn't tell anything from her face but when she smiled I knew she was on board _"Yeah, I will help you. Okay well I found you on the road to the Plaza so that's a good place to start. What do you say, shall we go?" _

I only had one word for her and that was _"Yes!" _We'd taken a shortcut that KT had suggested and trust me it was so much quick to the hotel.

"_You see up there Patricia," _she said whilst pointing towards the Plaza, _"CCTV, they will of recorded it." _She was right we had the evidence we needed right there. We headed inside and asked a lady I had never seen before on the reception.

"_Can I help you both?" _I looked at her name badge it read junior assistant Gail, a junior meant she hadn't worked here long. Bingo!

KT was the one to sweet talk the receptionist _"We were wandering if we could watch some footage of the CCTV from last week." _She looked confused.

"_What are you police? Well unfortunately our system went down over the weekend so we haven't got any on record." _Great our grand plan wasn't going to work because we couldn't frame Fabian. _"Can I help you with anything else." _Then I remembered if she was newish maybe she'd give me the room number for Fabian, and then maybe I could frame him.

"_Well actually yes, you see my friend here wants to plan a special engagement for her boyfriend and he's staying here so we were wandering whether we could have his room number and spare key so we can decorate the place." _It was the only shot we had and prayed to god she would let us have it.

"_Certainly he's staying in room 284," She said whilst handing over the keys, "congratulations" _she said as we both walked away.

"_That was genius Patricia, but what if he's in?" _I hadn't thought that bit through, I just knew we'd deal with that when it came. So with that we took the elevator to the second floor and followed the corridor round to Fabian room. I looked under the door, to see whether I could see any lights on and to my surprise there wasn't so we took our chance and entered.

We had nothing to worry about as Fabian hadn't been there. The room was minimal and spacious, quite nice for a hotel room. Both KT and I looked for clues anything to pin this assault on him. We hadn't put the lights on though just incase Fabian came home.

"_Patricia what's this?" _I was immeadiately alamed by her concern so I ran over to her. To my shock horror, I looked to wall which was covered in different photos of me. Ones of when I was at Uni and ones taken recently when I was with Eddie in the pub. This wasn't an ordinary shire, this was a stalkers heaven.


End file.
